


Primavera Anticipada

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Drama, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Mashup, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las leyes naturales no eran precisamente justas ¿o sí? Al menos no lo eran para Jack y Jamie que harían lo posible para cambiarlas y salvar a Sophie a pesar de no pensar del todo en las consecuencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verano

**Author's Note:**

> Como dicen los tags también me valgo de la información de los libros para hacer este fic. Podemos decir que intercalo y mezclo tanto la película como los libros (los ilustrados y las novelas) para crear conceptos, unir sucesos y especular.
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Solei Dantés por ser mi BETA, aguantarme y ser tan buena, pero sobretodo, por haber entregado esto revisado en menos tiempo del que creí posible. En serio querida, thanks :3

Con el paso de las estaciones, Jamie había crecido como era natural. Ya había perdido todos sus dientes de leche y la adolescencia empezaba a ser estragos en su cara, dándole algunos granos y espinillas de los cuales ocuparse, pero en recompensa –o eso le gustaba pensar a él- lo había vuelto más alto. Su madre de vez en cuando le decía que indudablemente crecería más, tenía tan sólo quince años y le quedaban alrededor de otros seis para seguir haciéndolo. Era en ese momento cuando el muchachito simplemente miraba a su madre sonriéndole de una manera forzada, pero de tan ensayada que estaba parecía más de bochorno. La mujer se daba por satisfecha creyendo que, una vez más, había alentado a su hijo habiéndole asegurado un futuro prometedor lleno de cambios para bien que lo terminarían convirtiendo en un adulto responsable. Adulto que indudablemente se volvería algo así como un nuevo soporte para ella misma y la pequeña Sophie. Escenario que estaba un tanto lejos de la propia realidad de Jamie, pero no le diría eso a su madre. La quería mucho como para desanimarla con sus verdaderos pensamientos. Él no tenía el valor de decirle a una madre soltera que su único hijo tenía gana de muchas cosas, excepto de seguir creciendo.

Menos si la principal razón era porque, aún a sus quince años, Jamie seguía creyendo en Jack Frost como si fuera un crío de cinco.

**Verano**

La potente voz retumbaba por todo el salón, ni si quiera las paredes eran suficientemente gruesas para filtrar tal volumen.

—Según el corolario, si el valor  _n…_

Los adolescentes oían claramente la voz de la maestra, cada uno de ellos estaba consiente con la vista en aquel pizarrón en blanco abarrotado de ecuaciones hasta el más diminuto espacio disponible. Sin embargo, a la gran mayoría todo eso sólo le parecían una serie de números sin relación alguna y palabras cuyo significado verdadero era demasiado para procesar en esos momentos y darles coherencia. Tan metidos estaban en sus propios mundos y la maestra hablaba tan alto que fácilmente pudo pasar desapercibido el suspiro del chico de pelo castaño que se sentaba hasta el banco de enfrente. Al igual que sus compañeros tenía la mirada en el pizarrón, pero no su atención, esta se encontraba en otro lado.

Una vez más, se aseguró de que la maestra siguiera escribiendo antes de mirar por la ventana y toparse, como la vez anterior, con los árboles y el pasto del patio de la escuela cubierto con los residuos de nieve. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al encontrar ahí el centro de su atención.

Había caído una leve, y casi inexistente, nevada el día anterior. Podía asegurar que sería la última de la temporada. Y para Jamie eso sólo significaba una cosa: Jack estaba por irse.

La melancolía lo sorprendió, recordando con mucho gusto a tan curioso personaje del cual pocos sabían. Ese al que él y sus amigos atribuían las nevadas, al cual siempre agradecían un día nevado o culpaban de sus accidentes a causa del frío. Ese que ya tenía siete años sin ver [1].

Su mirada volvió al frente esperando no haber invertido más tiempo del conveniente en su distracción, pero la profesora seguía con la vista al pizarrón, así que todo bien. Justo cuando iba a distraerse una vez más se oyó el timbre que marcaba la hora de salida, provocando en él, y el resto de sus compañeros la reacción inmediata de guardar sus cuadernos, libros y útiles.

—Espero los ejercicios del punto 45 al 50 realizados para mañana.

El joven soltó un sonoro "sí", en representación del resto de la clase, lo cual le basto a la maestra para también empezar a guardar sus materiales.

—¡Jamie!

El chico que terminaba de cerrar su mochila levantó la vista en dirección de la persona que le llamaba. Era "La Peque", quien ya estaba con su chaqueta y bufanda puestas para salir al clima frío.

—Queremos ir a patinar en un rato más ¿Quieres venir?

Ni lo pensó dos veces, la verdad.

—Por supuesto, ¿En el lago de por mi casa?

—Así es —comentó Caleb, acercándose a donde estaban junto con su gemelo Claude, y atrás de ellos Pippa y Monty [2]

—Entonces nos vemos ahí, primero tengo que ir a casa.

—Sí, nosotros también —habló Pippa con obviedad, para después mirar al resto— vamos, el autobús no nos estará esperando todo el día. Hasta luego Jamie, me saludas a Sophie.

—Nos —agregó Peque.

—Claro.

Sus demás amigos se fueron. A diferencia de él, tomaban el autobús ¿Por qué? Porque su madre quería que el chico caminara. Después de todo, la escuela no estaba tan lejos como para que llegara tarde. Sólo cuando realmente lo ameritaba era llevado en auto, por ejemplo, cuando hacía demasiado frío. Lo cual ya no sucedería porque en menos de dos días sería primavera [3].

Habiendo aceptado su destino, salió del salón. Recorrió los casi abandonados pasillos hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela donde los adolescentes se aglomeraban en varios grupos. Siguió. Sus amigos ya habían tomado su autobús por lo que no tenía por qué quedarse. De vez en cuando, uno que otro le dirigía una mirada curiosa, él sólo sonreía, ignorándolos perfectamente bien.

Hace siete años, después de su aventura nocturna con sus amigos, los niños se la habían pasado hablando de ello como si no hubiera fin. Sus padres lo consideraron un loco sueño y un juego más de ellos. Los otros niños también, aunque era palpable la envidia por la emoción que había en ellos cuando hablaban al respecto. Con el paso del tiempo, esos que no lo vivieron los empezaron a evitar a él y su grupo. Sus amigos, a causa de esto, dejaron de hablar de ello. Jamie optó por lo mismo. En consecuencia, para ellos no era más que un sueño, pero un sueño que siempre que podían, recordaban para sonreír. Era un tesoro demasiado valioso para ellos como para permitir que los demás lo opacaran.

En el momento en que entraron a la secundaria, y después a la preparatoria, niños que antes eran amigos ya no lo eran más. Y enemigos jurados de la infancia eran amigos. Las relaciones cambiaron y las amistades también. Jamie podía jurar que le esperaba lo mismo a él y sus amigos… pero no fue así. A pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de sus personalidades y gustos contrastantes nunca se dejaron. Lo cual él podía asegurar que era debido a ese sueño que sólo él recordaba como real. Eran todo un caso, eran los niños que habían creído aún después de que dejaron de serlo. Eso que normalmente se pierde durante la adolescencia aún lo conservaban. Por eso las miradas curiosas. Porque eso se notaba. Aunque nadie excepto Jamie sabía el porqué.

Minutos después de empezar la caminata llegó al fin a su casa. Su madre al parecer aún no llegaba, pero Sophie sin lugar a dudas seguía ahí. Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola detrás de él. Botó la mochila contra la pared, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el perchero de la entrada junto con su bufanda, agradeciendo por enésima vez en su vida que tuvieran clima en su hogar. Terminó con los guantes olvidándolos en la mesita que ahí se encontraba y se dirigió a la sala.

Sentada con tres cobertores encima de ella, ataviada en una pijama de cuerpo completo color rosa con un gorro del cual salían unas orejas, estaba Sophie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la mirada puesta en el televisor.

—Yo creí que estabas enferma —dijo al verla, con los brazos cruzados, como si la hubiera pescado haciendo una travesura.

—¡Jamie! —exclamó la niña con esa vocecilla aguda y rasposa al verlo. De un brinco se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Sophie, todavía estoy frío, si me abrazas te puedes enfermar más —le recordó separando a la niña de él.

La pequeña lo miró, con esos grandes ojos verdes y se pasó el dorso de su mano por la nariz, tratando de evitar que los mocos salieran.

—Perdón —dijo con simpleza— Estaba aburrida y tenía hambre. Mamá me dijo que cuando llegarás calentarías la comida.

—Sí, eso haré. Vamos, sirve que te tomas tus medicinas.

La niña reprochó ante eso, pero de todas maneras siguió a su hermano a la cocina. Sophie que ahora tenía diez años se había vuelto muy susceptible a los cambios de temperatura entre temporadas. Siempre que empezaba la temporada de nevadas se enfermaba y cuando terminaba también. Siempre. Le daba gripe, temperatura y algunos síntomas de tos. Nada grave que con reposo y medicinas no se arreglara. Después de eso podía seguir como todo niño normal. Pero sí, ya era una tradición que cada invierno y casi primavera permaneciera en casa al menos uno o dos días. Al principio su madre se quedaba todo el día con ella de ser necesario, pero con el paso de los años, y el hecho de que Sophie fue creciendo, su madre pasaba a lo mucho dos o tres horas a su lado antes de irse a trabajar.

Después de obligar a la niña a tomar sus medicinas, él se puso a calentar la comida que su madre había preparado antes de irse. Un caldo de pollo con verduras. Perfecto para un clima frío como aquel.

Sophie lo apresuró. Jamie rio y la molestó con cualquier cosa que una niña de diez años deteste. Sus estómagos gruñeron pidiendo comida. La estufa estaba prendida con la comida ya casi lista. Ellos seguían platicando y riendo.

—Cuando termine de comer iré a patinar con mis amigos al lago. Para que le digas a mi mamá cuando vuelva.

El frío ya no era molestia.

—¿Puedo ir?

Ella ya no parecía enferma.

—… ¿Porque no?

Era verano.

.

.

.

El viento hacía su tarea, enfriaba y llevaba entre sus inciertos caminos el último rastro de la nevada de ese año junto a su inusualmente joven amo.

Ese guardián novato que lo único que hacía en esos momentos era disfrutar de lo último que quedaba de su obra, con una sonrisa y los ojos abiertos procurando no perder detalle de ella, moviendo su cayado de un lado hacia otro como un director de orquesta. Lo había vuelto hacer y con grandes resultados. Estaba satisfecho con ello. Pero pronto –demasiado pronto-, habría un cambio: la primavera. Esta se venía y con ella la hora de cambiar el lugar de trabajo. La nieve y el frío restante se irían evaporando por cada contacto con la calidez de la temporada entrante. Su arduo trabajo de tres meses se vería borrado, limpiado y olvidado por la mano tenaz de madre naturaleza.

" _Siempre es complicado limpiar tu desorden"_

Le decía  _ella_  cada vez que podía hacérselo saber, en alguno de esos escasos encuentros que habían tenido a lo largo de todos esos años. Jamás pudo precisar si era regaño, afirmación o una invitación a platicar. Su tono de voz era tan monótono, por lo que sólo contestaba -sin intención de alargarlo más-:

" _Espera a ver el del próximo año."_

Su sonrisa desapareció siendo reemplazada casi al instante por una mueca y su mirada era ensombrecida por el coraje. Tenía ya muchos años sin verla y no era que extrañase su compañía o se encontrara molesto por la ausencia de esta. De hecho, la única razón por la que Madre Naturaleza no se le echa encima era porque él le quita de encima el peso del invierno, por ende siempre recibía un mínimo de respeto y educación de su parte. Su problema era otro, uno un poco más comprensible.

" _¿Por qué no nos ayudó?"_

Desgraciadamente nadie parecía querer contestarle a esa incógnita que surgió hace unos siete años. Al menos no lo harían los demás guardianes ni mucho menos la caprichosa luna que le hablaba cuando quería.

Y como si sintiera sus dudas y falta de atención en su deber, el viento se detuvo por un momento casi imperceptible para una persona normal, pero para él, tan acostumbrado a viajar a su lado, fue una sorpresa y un susto tal que casi habría jurado que caería y moriría… otra vez.

—No me vuelvas asustar así —dijo, mientras se recuperaba del susto y buscaba mantenerle el paso a su principal ayudante.

Obviamente este no contestó, jamás lo hacía. No hablaba y él lo sabía, ya estaba acostumbrado; pero sí que le respondía. Justo como…

Ahora. Otra vez.

Fue como tropezar, sólo que esta vez contra el aire. Sintió un enorme vacío en su estómago en el momento en que el suelo entro en su campo de visión y fue capaz de percatarse de la altura; de que caería y que había perdido el control. Todo eso en menos de un segundo, que fue lo que tardo en reponerse y volver a su rutina con el viento.

Algo no andaba bien. Apenas le fue posible se detuvo en uno de los altos pinos que decoraban las montañas de aquella región donde andaba.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo, más por necesidad de hablar que por esperar una verdadera respuesta.

Silencio. Lo único que su oído percibía era el viento soplando. Pero nada más. Siguió ahí, escuchando atentamente, esperando otra reacción violenta, pero nada. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado no se volvió a repetir.

Suspiró, creyendo que sólo estaba un poco cansado y por eso sucedieron aquellos incidentes. Sólo que fue en ese momento, en que se preparaba para reiniciar con su trabajo, que lo sintió. Lo escuchó.

Palabras que eran arrastradas por el viento, su viento. Una súplica y un deseo, fuerte. Porque sólo de esa manera pudo haber soportado las calamidades de la física. Se trataba de un mensaje para él. Lo escuchó, tal cual, sin modificaciones. El viento fue respetuoso con las palabras y el sonido emitido. Entonces Jack descubrió con horror dos cosas:

Una: que no era una súplica; sino reclamo, un grito de desesperación y coraje.

Y dos: que era de Jamie.

—Ya voy…

Se fue tan rápido de ahí, que dicen algunos, que si prestabas la suficiente atención al viento, podías escuchar el sonido de este al romperse de lo rápido que corrió Jack Frost.

.

.

.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc…_

El segundero se movía una y otra vez, no se detenía.

_Bip, bip, bip…_

Se escuchaba el ritmo cada vez más lento, no aguantaría.

_Badum, badum, badum…_

Y entre un sonido y otro, escuchaba un tercero. Más rápido, más ansioso, más vivo. Seguía y seguía intercalado entre los otros dos y en serio quería ignorarlo. Pero se volvía más fuerte, más molesto. No le interesaba, quería bloquearlo. Su único interés estaba en el  _tic_  y el  _bip._ Sin embargo, este sonido se engrandecía y cambiaba su forma. Ya no era un  _badum_ , un golpe contra un tambor. Ahora era aire que entraba y salía más fuerte, más rápido. Y antes de que se diera cuenta se salió de control.

Estaba llorando porque lo sabía. Sabía que el tiempo no se detendría, que el aparato se apagaría y que su corazón sería el único que seguiría como si nada. Y eso lo frustraba, llenándolo de impotencia y desesperación. No era justo.

No era justo que mientras su vida seguía adelante la de su hermana se apagará por cada segundo que pasaba postrada en una cama.

—¡Jamie!

Un calor ajeno a él lo envolvió y lo recibió con desesperación. Aferró sus brazos alrededor de la figura que lo apretaba con fuerza en un abrazo que buscaba controlar todo aquello que se estaba perdiendo.

Esperanza, felicidad, serenidad, calor…

—No fue tu culpa, cielo. No lo fue. Sophie va estar bien.

Sus brazos se apretaron más y su rostro hundido en el hombro de aquella mujer que buscaba no perder ella misma, los sentimientos de esperanza que se esforzaba por mantener unidos a su hijo.

—¡No! —chilló—. Sophie se muere y es mi culpa. Yo no creí que todavía siguiera mala —se escondió entre los brazos de su madre—. No pensé… —y como nunca sintió desprecio—. ¡ÉL NO HIZO SU TRABAJO!

—Sophie va estar bien, Jamie —pero él podía sentir la verdad en sus palabras, en su cuerpo que temblaba. Podía percibir la inseguridad, el miedo de perderla.

—No… —bajo la voz, en un susurro que sólo el viento podría escuchar— Porque no viniste Jack…

Y lloró más en brazos de su madre, como el niño que se suponía debió de haber dejado de ser hace mucho tiempo. Olvidándose de todo. Quedándose dormido, arrullado por la nana compuesta por el tiempo que corría y el corazón de su hermana que se detenía…

_Tic, toc, tic, toc.._

_Bip… bip… bip… bip…_

… Logrando al fin ver entre sueños todo más lento, más normal. Porque a diferencia de la creencia popular, nada sucedía en cámara lenta. Eso sólo pasaba cuando se espera una acción con emoción, ya sea positiva o negativa. Y lo que había pasado no fue para nada anticipado, pero si completamente negativo. Y demasiado rápido.

Había llevado a Sophie al lago a patinar con sus amigos. No se lo iba a negar y menos cuando parecía curada. Se lo merecía.

Gran error.

Porque había olvidado que ya casi era primavera, que el hecho de que estuviera congelado el lago no quería decir que fuera a durar para siempre. Y también que a pesar de todo aquello el agua seguía estando helada.

Pero todo había sido tan normal. Tan natural… tan como siempre. Un escenario perfecto que fácilmente podría pasar como otro de los muchos días que con el tiempo se olvidan al no ser relevante… Hasta que el grito se escuchó.

La reacción fue inmediata, rápida, todos voltearon, pero no pudieron mantener el paso de las circunstancias. Ella ya no estaba. Sólo quedaba el hielo desquebrajado.

Sophie había caído al hielo. Justo como un chico muchos años atrás.

.

.

.

Normalmente, regresar a su hogar traía una calidez y felicidad inexplicable. Una sonrisa siempre se asomaba en su rostro cuando podía ver los techos de las casas de su natal Burgess. Aún antes de saber que era su lugar de origen humano, de su historia ahí. Burgess era su guarida, su territorio, una extensión más de él.

Pero no ahora.

El mensaje traído por el viento con tal urgencia lo había puesto en una condición en la que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Estaba feliz por regresar a casa, pero las razones bajo las que había terminado ahí lo llenaban de ansiedad y preocupación. No de miedo, porque hace mucho que había aprendido que no debía dejarse llevar rápidamente por esa emoción, aunque pareciera tan fácil. Pero sí que podía estar alerta y angustiado. Algo había pasado y Jamie lo necesitaba. Eso y más le debía. Eso y más se merecía.

Los últimos restos de la luz solar se desvanecían cuando llego al pórtico de la casa. La nieve que quedaba se apilaba en uno que otro montoncito por el jardín, algunas partes de la casa y el techo. La noche se acercaba, las sombras empezaban a acentuarse ante la falta de luz y Jack podía jurar que nunca antes había visto la casa tan terrorífica como en ese momento en que la miraba. Estaba vacía, oscura y rodeada de un aura que con anterioridad no había percibido. Se sentía pesada y fría. Pero no era la clase del frío a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Era diferente. No era un cambio en la temperatura. Era ausencia de calor.

Ausencia de vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par la darse cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar. Si es que no había pasado ya. Y si Jamie, Sophie y su madre no estaba en casa, sólo podía encontrarlos en otro lugar.

El viento corrió llevándose a Jack una vez más.

.

.

.

Había despertado, pero aún estaba en su poder elegir entre si seguir en el mundo de los sueños o volver al mundo real. Desgraciadamente, en esta ocasión, el primero no le serviría de refugio como tanto hubiera deseado. Este estaba plagado de la propia realidad que lo acosaba en esos momentos. Así que daba lo mismo. En sus sueños el recuerdo y la culpa lo carcomían y en la realidad esta lo aplastaba y abrumaba con los mismos sentimientos y los de su propia madre.

No había escapatoria.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún en ese estado de somnoliento que poco a poco se iba. No podía precisar cuánto tiempo había estado dormido pero afuera ya había oscurecido, podía apreciarlo entre las persianas que cubrían la ventana de la habitación.

En ese momento fue consiente del peso de otro cuerpo contra el suyo. No tuvo ni que voltear para saber que se trataba de su madre. Probablemente, ella también se quedó dormida. Su mirada termino de nueva cuenta en la pequeña Sophie, azul e inerte. Era hipotermia. Eso le habían dicho.

Primero fue una, le siguió otra y de repente fueron más. Las lágrimas aparecían una vez más y como la última vez, él no las iba a detener.

Entonces lo escuchó. Y otra vez, y una vez más. Era el sonido de algo golpeando contra la ventana. Algo que lo sorprendió porque estaban en el tercer piso. No había forma de que alguien pudiera… Miro por la ventana antes de siquiera pensar en adjudicarle ese sonido a su imaginación y fatiga. Porque un chico como él podía pensar más allá de lo normal. Y ese ruido era anormal porque lo hacía ni más ni menos que Jack Frost.

—Jack —susurró casi sin aliento, viendo al eterno adolescente de pelo blanco del otro lado de la ventana, con una expresión de tristeza y dolor tan genuina como la propia.

.

.

.

Jack esperó pacientemente cerca de la ventana, viendo de vez en cuando a su interior, esperando ver algo más, un cambio. Algo como la madre de Jamie brincando de alegría, o un doctor dándole las buenas noticias. Pero al parecer no pasaría. Sólo podía esperar a que Jamie llegara para saber qué pasó con exactitud y cómo ayudarlo.

—¡Ja…ja…JACK! —el gritó salió un tanto forzado, pero amargo. Muy amargo.

El espíritu de los inviernos inmediatamente bajó para poder estar frente a frente al niño que tanto bien le había hecho; para poder al fin encontrarse con su primer creyente después de tantos años de ausencia. Desgraciadamente, se dio cuenta, la reunión estaba lejos de ser como se la había imaginado.

Cuando dejó a Jamie, siete años atrás, el creía que se reencontraría con él un año después, pero no fue así. Su trabajo como espíritu del invierno y guardián de los niños lo tuvo más ocupado de lo que creyó. Por lo tanto, no era de extrañase que ahora no tuviera que arrodillarse, siendo que el niño le llegaba casi a la boca ni mucho menos; que en lugar de ver una sonrisa en su boca se encontrará una mueca de resentimiento y amargura, esa que sólo un adulto podría poner después de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento. Esto, sumado a la noticia de Sophie lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Tenía que disculparse por su ausencia.

—Jamie yo…

—El hielo estaba muy frágil.

Jack lo miró por un momento, no entendiendo al principio el porqué de la interrupción, pero no tardó en hacerlo. La forma en la que lo miraba, en que su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Jamie escucha…

—Creí que la razón por la que no venías era para crear nevadas, congelar aguas y hacer correr los vientos fríos. Sí eso es lo único que hacías, entonces dime por qué se quebró.

—Déjame ha…

—¡Han sido siete años! —exclamó al fin, alzando la voz. Furioso— ¡No te he visto siete años porque creí que hacías tu trabajo! ¡Y AHORA MI HERMANA SE MUERE PORQUE SE CAYO EN EL MALDITO LAGO QUE TU NO PUDISTE CONGELAR BIEN!

La acusación fue como una bofetada para él. Sophie había caído en el lago ¿de la misma forma que él? Eso era una muy cruel ironía. Más cuando la diferencia fue que a ella no la salvó su hermano.

A Sophie nadie la salvó.

Por eso ahora estaba en esa cama. Su hermano no pudo ayudarla… y el guardián del invierno que juró protegerla, tampoco. Había fallado. Le había fallado a quien juró nunca hacerlo.

—Sophie se me muere… —dijo en un tono de voz tenue, viendo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Sus lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas— Se va a morir y no lo voy a soportar. Mi mamá se me va a morir con ella. Lo sé. Trata de ser fuerte pero no se puede sostener por más tiempo.

Estaba temblando, la respiración más fuerte, más rápida.

—Y yo sigo aquí, de pie, con todo funcionándome bien. Cuando fui yo el que la sacó de la casa, cuando fui yo el que dijo que podía salir. No pensé en nada. No pensé que podría caerse, que seguía enferma, en que su condición era más frágil de lo que aparentaba. Sophie se cayó y yo sigo aquí de pie.

No sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Era el guardián de la diversión. Él daba risa y felicidad a los niños. Pero en esos momentos… La situación se le salía de las manos y no sabía cómo ayudar, cómo amortiguar, cómo consolar.

—¡NO ES JUSTO!

Y ese gritó activó algo en Jack, algo que por mucho tiempo estuvo dormido. Algo que recordaba de hace mucho tiempo, de otra vida. Algo que sabía hacer.

Lo abrazó. Abrazó a Jamie con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el corazón, sintiendo cómo el calor natural del niño chocaba contra su fría temperatura de espíritu. Sintiendo como él se removía entre sus brazos buscando liberarse.

—¡SUÉLTAME!

Pero no lo hizo, lo apretó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame!

Se movió una vez más, golpeándolo con los puños cerrados en los brazos, en la espalda, contra su pecho y hasta en la cara pero él no lo soltaría. Ante la negativa de su parte, Jamie siguió despotricando en su contra y contra sí mismo. Pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo, él seguía temblando. Y Jack no lo soltaba.

Hace mucho tiempo, la vida y su propio destino lo habían separado abruptamente de la hermanita que había estado protegiendo, impidiendo seguir con esa tarea. Ahora que era inmortal, no había estado para Jamie cuando más lo necesitaba y ese era un error que no volvería a cometer.

Cuando Jamie estuvo tan cansado que no se podía sostener, tan cansado que no podía llorar, tan cansado que no podía hacer nada, que lo único que podía hacer era percibir con sus sentidos, Jack al fin pudo hablar con él.

—La ayudaremos, Jamie. Sophie no va a morir.

.

.

.

_Sophie no va a morir._

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para Jamie, su hermana y el resto del mundo. Esas palabras que escaparon de labios ajenos hicieron eco en su cabeza hasta que se perdió en el recuerdo y en su mente no quedaba nada más que la imagen de Sophie tan sana como siempre.

—Sophie no va a morir.

No se dio cuenta cuando dijo esas palabras.

—No.

La voz penetró con fuerza, perturbando su recuerdo y la paz mental que había logrado con esas palabras, todo se quebró derrumbándose a su alrededor y el viento frío hizo contacto con su piel, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, frío y dos brazos rodeaban su cintura con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien?

Al mismo tiempo que lo oyó, lo pudo ver. Era Jack quien lo mantenía de pie y acababa de darle un poco de esperanza.

Jack…

¡Jack!

Con la poca fuerza que había logrado recobrar en ese lapsus, se volvió a mover frenéticamente para quitarse de encima al helado guardián. Afortunadamente, este no se opuso como la primera vez y lo dejó libre, permitiendo que se alejara de él.

Jamie nunca se había imaginado a Jack triste. Aún conservaba el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron, y en él siempre estaba sonriente, risueño. Sin embargo, frente a él no estaba ese Jack, era otro. Sus ojos apagados y su sonrisa parecían jamás volver. Sintió que se le oprimió el corazón. Eso no estaba bien y lo sabía. El guardián de la diversión no podía estar triste.

Casi sintió pena por él.

Casi…

—No.

—¡Jamie, perdóname por favor! —exclamó como pudo, lucía desesperado.

—¿Que te perdone? —la indignación era obvia en sus palabras. Jamie dio dos pasos hacia Jack, acortando un poco la distancia— ¿Qué quieres que te perdone Jack? ¿Qué me dejaras plantado cada día de los últimos siete inviernos? ¿O que dejarás morir lo mucho que habías logrado avanzar con mis amigos? ¡No, ya sé! ¡Qué faltaras a tu promesa!

—Escucha —Jack se había pasado el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Caminó hacia Jamie hasta poder estar cara a cara con él—. No fue porque no quisiera. Madre Naturaleza no me deja moverme donde no haya invierno, no quiere que me meta con el clima y esas cosas. No podía venir cuando no era invierno, y cuando lo era, mi deber de guardián me impedía pasar el tiempo con ustedes ¡PERO LOS VISITABA! —Jamie pudo jurar que vio una lágrima salir, pero no podía precisar. Estaba tan molesto con Jack que sólo quería saber qué excusa tenía— Siempre que me era posible venía a ver como estaban tú y Sophie, si todo estaba bien...

—¡Pues ya ves que no es así! —gritó dejando al guardián nuevamente sin palabras y con tanta sorpresa ante el arranque de ira.

Jamie se dio la media vuelta, no podía verlo más. Jack en esos momentos sólo le recordaba a Sophie. A eso sólo tenían que sumarle lo abandonado que se había sentido en los últimos siete años por el que podía considerar su mejor amigo –sí, todavía- que simplemente lo habían dejado hecho un caos emocional del que tenía que salir. Ya había llorado mucho, lo único que le quedaba era la ira y la frustración, y en esos momentos Jack era el blanco perfecto para deshacerse de ellos. Lo cual lo hacía sentir aún peor porque sí, había perdonado al espíritu desde el momento en que lo vio por la ventana. Pero estaba tan mal… simplemente ya no quería seguir así.

Las frías manos del espíritu lo tomaron por los hombros y giraron con fuerza. Lo único que pudo ver fue un par de ojos azules, casi grises viéndolo con arrepentimiento.

—Perdón Jamie, en serio. Tú y Sophie son las personas más importantes para mí, y juro que haré lo que esté en mis manos para salvarla. Lo que sea.

Jack estaba tan afectado como él y tenía tanto miedo... Pero podía sentirlo, esa determinación y esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido. Si los médicos ya habían dado todo y no podían hacer nada, Jack posiblemente podría…

—¿Jamie?

Se sintió de ocho otra vez recordando su primer encuentro con el espíritu frente a él. Ese momento de su infancia en que sus sueños e ilusionas estaba por apagarse y él, justo como ahora venía a darle esperanza una vez más.

El odio y la frustración que le habían quedado se desvanecieron ante el recuerdo. Pudo haber llorado pero ya estaba cansado. Y ya no le dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó por el cuello y el albino correspondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza.

—Perdóname tú a mí por ser un imbécil. Pero estaba tan molesto…

—Está bien —le dijo.

Jamie pudo respirar tranquilo porque sí, estaba bien. Al fin estaba con su mejor amigo y había recuperado la fe. En ese pequeño momento todo estaba bien.

Cuando al fin se separaron Jamie miro a Jack con actitud renovada.

—¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Tú por lo pronto debes regresar, tu mamá entenderá que hayas querido estar a solas pero creo que ya es muy noche. Yo iré con Norte. Si alguien debe saber que hay que hacer, ese es él.

—¿No me vas a llevar? —preguntó sin poder creer que en serio lo fuera a dejar.

—Jamie, tu mamá te necesita. Si algo sucede yo vengo inmediatamente por ti ¿de acuerdo?

No iba a contestar, no quería pero tenía que ser sensato. Jack tenía razón, a diferencia de sí mismo, su madre no podía creer con tanto ahínco como Jamie. Tenía que estar a su lado, de momento.

—Está bien.

—Vuelvo.

El viento corrió una vez más, Jack se fue junto con él. Sin embargo, el viento seguía ahí, frío, cariñoso… pero tan frágil.

Ya era otoño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Desconozco la edad de Jamie en la película. Le puse que 8 y a Sophie 3, por lo que aquí él tiene 15 y Sophie 10.  
> [2] Según me dijeron, esos son los nombres de todos los niños que aparecen en la película aparte de Jamie y Sophie. Quiero creer que después de tremenda aventura siguieron siendo amigos.  
> [3] Aunque me pareció un poco extraño, recordemos que en la película sucede entre el día antes de Pascua, Pascua y un día después… Pascua sucede después de Primavera, siempre… y ahí todavía había nieve D8.


	2. Otoño

Al abrir los ojos, por primera vez era preso de la incertidumbre. No sabía nada de él salvo que existía. Existir sin ningún propósito fue aterrador. Es existir y no existir. Su cuerpo era un ente extraño para él, se movía y podía jurar que los movimientos no eran de él.

  _Jack Frost_

Le susurró la luna y entonces tuvo algo. Pequeño pero era algo. Un nombre y una luna que hablaba –cuando quería- y ya no había vacío. Al fin había algo en él. Una noción de que vivía, de que estaba en un ahí, y un ahora, y eso fue suficiente para él… de momento. Porque después descubrió que era más que un nombre, que eso no era suficiente, y no sabía precisamente que tenía que ser. El vacío se había vuelto tan grande que a veces se preguntaba si había sido buena idea tener un algo en primer lugar. Tuvieron que pasar trescientos años para llenarlo, sin embargo, se necesitaron de siete años para que se diera cuenta de lo efímero que era. 

Nada había sido algo seguro en su vida y por más que le doliera, los hermanos Bennett no serían la excepción.

 **Otoño**

Jack Frost sabía algo, estaba lejos de ser una persona –o guardián en este caso- perfecta. Tenía defectos como todos, pero, tal vez, el peor que tenía era la costumbre de hacerle creer a las personas que todo estaría bien cuando ni el mismo lo sabía. Era extraño que también fuera su fortaleza y la razón por la que estaba ahí, de hecho debería estar agradecido, pero en momentos como ese lo maldecía y más todavía cuando lograba que los demás se lo tragaran. Tragar, porque ni el mismo creía del todo en una solución. Pero debido a la situación, tanto Jamie como él necesitaban tragarse esa especulación y convertirla en esperanza.

Era lo único que les quedaba.

Eso y que en serio Norte supiera qué se podía hacer.

Pero a Jamie él no le volvía a fallar.

Las luces del taller se alcanzaban a ver a lo lejos por lo que aceleró un poco más el paso, presionando un poco más a su compañero, el viento. Llegó en tiempo record y, aunque bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera tratador de evadir a los Yetis y entrar como todo maestro del sigilo que se respete, esta vez lo hizo por la puerta principal. Cuando abrió las puertas de par en par todos los Yetis se le quedaron viendo y uno que otro dingle también. Los grandes seres peludos lo miraron con obvia confusión.

—Emergencia —explicó— ¿Dónde está Norte?

Los yetis señalaron hacia arriba, así que no fue fácil deducir que el hombre de barba blanca estaba en su pequeño estudio donde se la pasaba pensando en juguetes. Esta vez no uso el viento. Con mucha facilidad logro brincar desde donde estaba hasta el siguiente piso valiéndose de los soportes de madera. Así siguió hasta llegar al estudio de Norte.

Ni se molestó en tocar, abrió la puerta, casi azotándola contra la pared del otro lado. El sonido que produjo distrajo al corpulento y anciano hombre del trabajo que llevaba a cabo en su escritorio. Norte miro a Jack entre sorprendido y extrañado. Lo primero por su visita, lo segundo por su manera de entrar. Pero esto paso rápidamente siendo sustituido por preocupación. 

—Jack, ¿estás bien?

Probablemente, siendo él otra persona, hubiera modulado su voz o preocupado por el estado en el que estaría al ver a Norte, pero tenía prisa y el tiempo no lo esperaría. Así que cuando oyó esa pregunta por parte del mayor lo dijo todo, tal cual, rápido porque tenía miedo de que se le fuera más tiempo con eso. Sin descansos y olvidándose de todo el autocontrol del que se valió estando con Jamie.

No supo si le dijo todo a Norte o no, pero en el momento en que sintió el abrazo de este, supo que tenía que callar y hacer lo único que había tenido ganas de hacer con Jamie y por obligación no pudo: llorar.

Sólo entonces fue que Jack comprendió lo valioso que eran Sophie y Jamie para él y lo estúpidamente masoquista que fue al permitirlo. Lloraba por su sufrimiento, por su futuro incierto, pero también por esa historia que era tan suya como de ellos. Ya no eran sólo Jamie y Sophie, también eran Jack y Mary[1]. Tanto lo había permitido, que aquel horrible recuerdo ya no era sólo eso, ahora era una experiencia que revivía y a cuyo final no quería llegar porque el único desenlace que conocía implicaba separar a los hermanos.

Ellos no podían pasar por eso también.

Se separó de Norte, quien sólo dejo su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Jack, mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su sudadera.

—¿Mejor?

—Algo.

—Es mejor que nada ¿quieres algo de beber?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, Jack…

El hombre carraspeo y su tono de voz atrajo la atención del espíritu. Ese tono no era el que esperaba, ese que tomaba Norte cuando un problema surge y decide enfrentársele. No, ese no era.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, en serio que lo entiendo, y los demás también. Todos nosotros hemos perdido a alguien querido para nosotros, niños, amigos, conocidos, protegidos. Pero…

_Pero…_

Eso no era lo que quería, no era por lo que había ido a verlo. Norte no podía hacerle eso ¿o sí? Al parecer el hombre notó lo alarmado que empezaba a lucir porque puso su otra mano en el otro hombro.

—Jack tienes que entender que hay cosas que nosotros no podemos detener. Podemos proteger a todo niños mientras crean en nosotros y esté en nuestras manos. Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que los humanos son mortales —el hombre parpadeo, se tragó un nudo en la garganta y miró a Jack, y por primera vez, el más joven ya no vio asombro. Se encontró con los ojos de un hombre que había vivido demasiado—. Y si lo que dices es cierto, si lo que sentiste en casa de Jamie fue real, entonces no hay nada por hacer…

—¡No!

Se alejó de él, como si el contacto de sus manos lo quemara, mirando con horror a Norte, quien sólo podía dirigirle una mirada de aflicción.

—No me puedes decir eso. Somos los guardianes de esos niños… ¡Hicimos un juramento!

El sonido del viento golpeando contra el taller se hizo presente.

—¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! —exclamó sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se iba formando.

—No lo hay, Jack —le aseguró el hombre con la vista en él, pero aún con esa mirada tan diferente a la del guardián que él conocía.

Era como si hubiera sufrido una transformación en su interior. Delante de él estaba otro Norte, ese que los niños no tenían por qué conocer. Era resignación y nostalgia, melancolía… El último vestigio de esperanza poco a poco iba se iba consumiendo por la furia. 

—No me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? —espetó al darse cuenta de que Norte se había rendido antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Negó con la cabeza y miro a Jack, aunque el joven estaba seguro que veía más allá de él, hacia un tiempo y otro lugar lejano.

—Me temo que no hay nada por hacer, Jack…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó, fuera lo que fuera a decir Norte, ya no se interesó en escucharlo. Se dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Si no lo iba a ayudar no tendría caso, iría con los demás y…

—No vayas con los demás. Meme, Toothiana y Bunnymund te dirán lo mismo.

Se detuvo por una milésima de segundo antes de seguir su camino, pensando en las posibilidades que le quedaban. Se detuvo.

—¿Y que hay de Hombre de la Luna? —preguntó con suspicacia viendo a Norte de reojo, pero pudo notar como el otro palideció ante sus palabras.

—Él…

—¡Me salvo a mí! Creo que podría hacerlo también con Sophie si tan solo quisiera…

—No, Jack.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Dime la verdad, Norte!

—Entiende Jack, tu caso fue especial ¡Hombre de la Luna y Bunnymund tuvieron que hacer milagros para poder convertirte en guardián![2]

—¿Bunnymund? —preguntó Jack incrédulo.

Y el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par porque sabía que se le fue la lengua. Pero Jack ya tenía lo que quería. Una oportunidad. Salió a toda prisa del cuarto tomando en el camino una de las esferas de Norte. Se fue derechito a la salida y los gritos del mayor no eran más que sonidos incomprensibles del ambiente. Cuando logró salir del taller, lo cual fue en tiempo record, una ventisca se había originado en el polo. Ventisca que él en esos momentos no tenía intención alguna de parar. Con un salto y un movimiento de su cayado el viento volvía a servir a su amo.

Su asunto en el Polo Norte había terminado. El guardián ya había dejado en claro su postura y además, le había dado una pista. Y tal vez tenía razón. Los otros guardianes no lo ayudarían, pero Bunnymund conocía una manera. Además… el canguro quería a Sophie tanto como él a Jamie.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa agitó fuertemente la esfera antes de lanzarla hacia el frente, creando un portal, el cual atravesó rápidamente desapareciendo después de esto.

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo, los seres humanos habían probado ser seres complejos y malagradecidos al desperdiciar todos y cada uno de los regalos que el último de los pookas les había otorgado con la esperanza de una nueva Era Dorada. Así que aprendió la lección de no darles ni un regalo más. Tuvieron que pasar muchos siglos, muchas situaciones y un juramento para que tuviera un cambio drástico y decidiera intentarlo una vez más. Pero no con todos, sólo lo haría con quienes pudieran aprovechar ese magnífico regalo de chocolates en forma de huevo; aquellos capaces de creer en la magia y la esperanza: los niños. Bunnymund aprendió que los niños humanos eran los más indicados para recibir sus obsequios. Y justo después de hacer el juramento como guardián, ese que el Zar Lunar[3] les hizo hacer –y el que con mucho gusto realizó-, también se volvió su responsabilidad velar por ellos. Para ese punto, ya no le molestaba tanto. Aunque a partir de entonces tuvo que comer más chocolate del que se había permitido toda su vida. Tenía que volverse un poco más humano para comprenderlos mejor, y eso sólo lo podía lograr con el oscuro y delicioso dulce.[4]

Y ahora ahí estaba, en su madriguera en algún lugar debajo de Australia, en compañía de millones de huevos como todos los años, pintando y contándolos para que a sus queridos niños no les falte nada el próximo domingo de Pascua que estaba a unas pocas semanas. Casi a la vuelta de la esquina. A esas alturas, Bunnymund había aprendido que no había nada que le produjera más alegría que ver la felicidad de los niños al encontrar los huevos. Casi no podía creer que hubiera dejado pasar tantos años sin hacer algo así, siendo que ahora era algo realmente importante para él.

—Bien, —miró a los huevecillos blancos que seguían su camino directo a los ríos de pintura donde recibirían la primera capa de color— creo que este año también terminaremos uno o dos días antes, incluyendo con la reserva.

Desde lo de Pitch, Bunnymund se había propuesto a cambiar su calendario de trabajo para así terminar mínimo un día antes de Pascua, y hacerlo con una reserva de huevos, la cual tenía muy bien escondida y asegurada para que nada como el incidente con el rey de las pesadillas se volviera a repetir.

Miraba con orgullo su trabajo cuando un sonido llego hasta sus hipersensibles orejas. Estas se movieron de un lado a otro, y se detuvieron en una extraña posición donde le fue más fácil percibir el sonido e identificarlo. Era un portal de Norte, lo cual le extrañó porque esa era la época del año en la que Norte empezaba con la manufactura de juguetes y, como era el inicio, era a la que más atención prestaba. Siguió bien atento a los sonidos y entonces lo oyó. El sonido de unas pisadas ligeras, el viento, y la ausencia de estas.

—Rayos —exclamó, dejando caer sus hombros y cambiando su cara por una de fastidio. No, no era Norte el que había llegado.

En menos de cinco segundos la figura de Jack fue visible a lo lejos, dirigía el viento con su cayado, viendo a todas partes hasta que al fin encontró a Bunnymund que para nada había cambiado su cara. Sin embargo, se percató de lo agitado que lucía, alertándole de que algo estaba pasando.

—¡Bunnymund! —exclamó al estar lo suficiente cerca.

El aludido se preocupó al instante. Jack nunca lo llamaba de buenas a primeras por su nombre. Antes lo llamaba canguro o de cualquier otra manera, peleaban, se hacían una o dos bromas y después ya tenían una conversación civilizada. Que se saltara el ya acostumbrado protocolo era porque algo grave había pasado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Es Pitch? —preguntó apenas el chico puso un pie frente a él.

—No, eso no. Es… peor. Se trata de Sophie

 _“Sophie Bennett_ ” pensó, mientras recordaba a la niña de alborotado pelo rubio que había entrado a su madriguera hace siete años. Se tensó al instante, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y tan fuerte que podía jurar que se le salía del pecho

—¿Qué le pasó a la pequeña?

Aunque por una extraña razón, no quería escuchar la respuesta. No cuando vio como la cara de Jack cambiaba…

—Se está muriendo y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Ciertamente ver la felicidad de los niños al encontrar sus huevos era gratificante. Pero una interacción más cercana era algo que ya no se podía permitir. Aunque había dicho que era por su ocupado trabajo la realidad era otra. Lo había estado evitando porque era doloroso.

Él no era humano, era un pooka, una de las razas más longevas en existir; por lo tanto, había visto a gran cantidad de humanos llegar, y partir. Por un tiempo no hubo problema, había estado viviendo como un ermitaño, alejado de ellos y del chocolate, por lo que todo eso no le parecía más que una simple acción natural cumpliendo con su ciclo. Algo que él respetaba y con lo que no se metía. Todo cambió aquel día que conoció a Norte quien, acompañado de una valiente niña, le pidió ayuda. Ya no pudo ser más ese pooka ermitaño ajeno a los humanos, ahora era parte de su mundo y un guardián de sus niños. Aún recordaba con alegría a los primeros niños que conoció, aquellos que recibieron sus regalos por primera vez… y también recordaba con dolor como fueron creciendo y muriendo uno a uno.

A partir de ese momento nunca más el conejo dejó a otro niño entrar a su madriguera o acercarse más de lo necesario. Los ayudaría y protegería porque adoraba a los niños, pero algo más profundo sólo traería un dolor insoportable que ni si quiera todo el chocolate del universo podría detener.

O al menos así era hasta que hace siete años llegó Sophie y todo se fue al demonio. Eso siendo fatalistas y exagerados, porque la tierna niña que había llegado por azares del destino había despertado algo que hace mucho que permanecía dormido dentro del conejo. Era gentileza, era calidez, pero sobre todo, fascinación. Como pooka, para él los humanos eran complejos, raros y hasta incompetentes, pero seres tan fascinantes al mismo tiempo. Traían consigo un tipo de magia diferente, especial, un brillo que durante la niñez resplandece con intensidad, de tal manera que puede contra el mismo miedo y cualquier sombra. Brillo similar a aquel que recolectaba junto a sus amigos y familiares hace tanto tiempo, y brillo que cuidaba con la misma devoción. Y en ese momento –con ayuda de Jack- fue capaz de ver ese brillo en Sophie, y era tan perfecto que simplemente fue atraído por la pequeña como una abeja a la miel. Habían hecho lo mismo que él hacía todos los años pero nunca antes se la había sentido tan bien… y todo porque Sophie estuvo ahí. Gracias a ella recordó tantas cosas buenas de él, de su vida, de lo que hacía. Y aunque nadie podía negar que siempre fuera un guardián completamente responsable con su trabajo, después de su encuentro lo hacía con más motivación que antes.

Sin embargo, la misma naturaleza venía a recalcarle aquello que había aprendido hace tanto tiempo.

Todos los humanos son mortales.

Todos los humanos mueren.

Sin excepción.

.

.

.

—¿Cuánto lleva aquí? —preguntó en voz baja, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de la niña que seguía en cama. 

—Desde la tarde de ayer —dijo Jamie en voz igual o aún más baja.

Ya era de madrugada, pasadas las cinco, él estaba en el silloncito de la habitación con su madre recargada en él. Hablar más fuerte o moverse la despertaría en cualquier momento y le preguntaría con quién hablaba. Y en esos momentos y con esa edad no podía darse el lujo de decir que con el conejo de Pascua.

Bunnymund no habló, pero la mirada seguía en Sophie y lucía tan perdido que el conejo que Jamie conoció hace siete años parecía una ilusión que jamás volvería. Posó la vista en Jack, quien estaba tan preocupado como él, con ambas manos en el cayado en donde se apoyaba. Al parecer tampoco le había tocado ver al conejo así.

Los dos habían llegado hace como media hora. Primero llegaron a la casa de los Bennett, donde, por lo que le dijo Jack, Bunnymund sintió la penetrante y pesada aura que rodeaba la casa, se puso frenético y le pidió que lo llevara a donde Sophie y ahí estaban desde entonces. En silencio, viendo a la pequeña como si se tratase de la broma más cruel y horrorosa que le pudieran haber hecho. Y Jamie no podía con ello.

—Co…con…conejo —le tembló un poco la voz, temiendo algún tipo de reacción violenta— ¿Hay algo que puedan hacer? ¿Dónde están Santa y los demás?

Y aunque esperaba una respuesta de él, en su lugar este despegó al fin la mirada de su hermana para ver a Jack, con una expresión indescifrable para él, pero ambos parecían entenderse muy bien.

—Jamie —empezó Jack— Los demás…

—No pueden ayudar —terminó Bunnymund, viendo al niño quien casi podía jurar los ojos del conejo eran más brillosos que antes— Ellos no… no pueden.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. Jack seguía con las manos en su cayado como si eso pudiera tranquilizarlo y Bunnymund nuevamente sólo tenía ojos para Sophie. Todo era tan… intranquilo. Era como si esperaran a que algo entrara y los atacara.

—Se va a morir ¿cierto? —dijo entre dientes, en un murmullo pero los dos guardianes le entendieron perfectamente bien. Tanto así que lo miraron.

—No, claro que no, Jamie —empezó Jack, aunque por su tono de voz no parecía muy seguro—. Estoy seguro que Bunnymund sabe que aún hay algo por hacer ¿verdad?

Antes Jamie no lo hubiera notado, antes hubiera sido demasiado chico, pero ahora lo veía perfectamente bien. La mirada de Jack, tan intensa y tan segura, pero sobretodo, la manera en la que había dicho lo último.

“Bunnymund sabe…”

Había una manera pero…

Ver el rostro del guardián de la esperanza le bastaba para saber que no sería fácil. Podía jurar que debajo de toda ese pelo lucía pálido, porque con su expresión facial podía decir que estaba impresionado por lo dicho por Jack.

—Sí —dijo al fin, ahora viendo a Jamie—. Hay una posibilidad, pero tendré que irme por un tiempo. No sé cuánto tarde o si podré regresar. Si en realidad tengo suerte será en unas cuantas horas.

—Yo voy contigo —intervino Jack inmediatamente.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —exclamó el castaño un poco más fuerte de lo normal y su madre se removió a su lado.

Los otros tres se quedaron estáticos, viendo a la mujer y esperando su inevitable despiertar, pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar en ese momento.

—No —regresó el pooka a la conversación apenas se aseguraron de que todo estaba bien—. Tienen que quedarse.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el albino— ¿Qué harás?

—Por lo pronto, iré a ver a una vieja amiga

—¿Quién? —fue Jamie quien preguntó.

—Una mujer que no es muy sociable que digamos. La única razón por la que me le puedo acercar es porque soy casi tan viejo como ella.

—Oh —dijo Jack, al parecer entendiendo de quien hablaba Bunnymund—. Tienes razón, ve tú.

—¿Y por qué no podemos ir? —preguntó una vez más el muchacho, aún desesperado por saber porque razón los dejaban de lado.

—Por dos razones —señaló a su mamá—: la primera es que si no estás y tu madre despierta se preocupara. Y la segunda…

Jack terminó por él:

—La amiga de Bunnymund no me soporta.

.

.

.

Sus encuentros podían contarse con los dedos de su… pata. El primero fue hace tanto tiempo que apenas y lo recuerda, ambos se habían encontrado en la superficie de la Tierra cuando aún era ovalada [5], en aquella época en la que él había empezado a brindarle a los humanos plantas y animales, obsequios para que siguieran adelante. ¡Vaya que fue hace mucho tiempo! Ella caminaba con tanta calma sobre la tierra, el viento, que en ese entonces actuaba únicamente a favor de ella, la acompañaba, las nubes desde el cielo la protegían… era difícil que no llamara la atención de un pooka, en especial cuando lo que veían iba más allá de sus estándares de normalidad, y mira que eran altos.

Se detuvo al notar su presencia y él no le quito los ojos de encima, porque reconocería esas facciones en cualquier lado. Las tenía tatuadas en su memoria con una nitidez que rebasaba lo obsesivo. Eran como…

—Un pooka.

Y su voz era suave, dulce y al mismo tiempo tan imponente que logró distraer al conejo de sus pensamientos.

—Así es —contestó con simpleza.

Ella sonrió, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo y una sola lágrima fue derramada, recorrió su mejilla y cayó al suelo.

—Qué bueno.

Ni una palabra más se dijo y ella se marchó, pasando de él.

La segunda vez había sido muchos siglos después, cuando los humanos ya le habían dado un nombre, y conocían de su poder tanto como él.

—¿No puedes hacer nada?

—No. Yo cuido de la Naturaleza y ella de mí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia tengo control de ella. Si esta decide actuar de esta manera en contra de Atlantis, es porque merecido se lo tienen.

—Creí que te gustaba Atlantis…

—La adoraba… era casi como casa. Pero yo respeto las decisiones de la Naturaleza.

Algún otro encuentro ya no tenía importancia. Porque esos dos le habían sido suficientes para saber qué le esperaba cuando volviera a encontrarse con ella. Tan impredecible, tan justa… parecía casi un pooka con ese raciocinio que tenía y, sin embargo, tenía tantas emociones como cualquier otro humano. Así como podía crear, destruía.

Era Madre Naturaleza.[6]

—¡Serafina! —y ese su verdadero nombre.

El nombre hizo eco en las montañas nevadas, ya llevaba así como más de dos horas. Iba y venía de un punto del globo a otro, gritaba su nombre para que le hiciera caso, con esperanza de que el viento pudiera hacerle llegar su voz de alarma. Y nada.

Frunció el ceño disgustado. Antes, cuando no la necesitaba, podía llegar a sentir su presencia en casi cualquier momento. Siempre atenta, pero jamás dispuesta a moverse, y ahora que la buscaba simplemente no aparecía. Era demasiado cruel si se lo preguntaban, el tiempo se terminaba y ella…

—No me llames así.

Se giró inmediatamente al escucharla, ignorando el obvio tono de molestia. Y ahí estaba ella, con su largo cabello negro que parecía difuminarse con las oscuras nubes que se aglomeraban a sus pies, vestida con ese largo y hermoso vestido verde olivo que delataba su figura de mujer. Y su fino rostro, con esas facciones tan parecidas a las de…

—Kozmotis…

Su molestia se acentúo aún más si era posible. Las nubes vibraron a sus pies y un relámpago ilumino el cielo.

—Tampoco menciones ese nombre en mi presencia… me trae malos recuerdos.

—No fue mi intención, lo juro —se excusó— es que hace tanto tiempo que no te veía que, digamos que olvide ese pequeño detalle.

—No. Usaste el primer nombre para llamar mi atención y lo has conseguido. Y se te fue ese otro porque aún no olvidas lo que pasó. Eres brillante Aster, tú no olvidas nada.

Bunnymund la miro sorprendido porque no se esperaba que dijera aquello y porque por un momento se le fue el pequeño detalle de que la mujer delante de él era casi tan vieja como él. O más.

—Vaya… la última vez que te vi, aún usabas tu bata verde —mencionó para sí la morena, sonriendo levemente.

—No me lo recuerdes —le dijo sonriendo de lado, fingiendo que el comentario realmente le afectaba.

—¿Para qué me querías?

El cambio de tema fue tan brusco que tardó un poco en poder contestarle.

—¿Cómo puedo ir a ver a Mimi?—con ella no tenía caso evadir el tema.

La verdad estaba preparado para la reacción que ella tendría. Abrió los ojos un poco más y enarcó una de sus cejas, y sin decirlo, Bunnymund podía percibir cómo ponía en duda su cordura.

—¿Con Mimi? Nadie puede ir con Mimi y lo sabes —le dijo, cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad— ¿Otro guardián? —inquirió.

—No.

—Se trata de un niño entonces.

Y no tenía caso negarle la verdad tampoco, Bunnymund podría intentarlo, pero ella lo conocía tan bien a pesar de sus cortos encuentros, que sabía que si él estaba dispuesto a ir hasta Mimi, era porque un niño estaba de por medio

—Si —admitió, resignado. Pero inmediatamente levantó la cara, con la expresión que había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo. Pena y desdicha—. Es una niña…

—No, Aster —interrumpió, cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos y mirarlo intensamente, casi podía jurar que le taladraban el alma. Pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar, manteniéndole la mirada—. Aunque fueras, tú no puedes acercarte a él. Sólo hay dos maneras en la que eso es posible y estoy segura de que no cumplirás con ninguna de las condiciones.

—No le daré mi espalda a esa niña. Jack y yo somos la única posibilidad que le queda…

—No seguiré discutiendo esto contigo. Lo que estas tratando de hacer es interferir en un ciclo natural —y frunció aún más el ceño—. Sabía que lo de Jack Frost sería un problema a la larga, que tratarían de repetir esa locura, pero Hombre de la Luna insistió tanto…

—No olvides que también lo hicimos por ti —le dijo en un tono tan grave, tan serio…

Que ella se quedó callada, pero con los ojos llenos de indignación, porque sabía que tenía razón en eso. Si Jack había sido convertido en guardián fue en gran parte gracias a que Madre Naturaleza le cedió sus poderes porque era necesario.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, la temperatura de aquel frío lugar descendió unos cuantos grados. Al principio miró a todos lados, buscando al guardián de la diversión, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Serafina y vio lo quieta que se había puesto y cómo lucía perturbada, se preocupó. Tuvieron que descender otros cuantos grados para que se diera cuenta de que ese no era un frío normal. Era el mismo frío que había sentido en casa de los Bennet y que emanaba del cuerpo de la pequeña Sophie.

Era el frío de la muerte.

Fue en ese momento que dos sombras oscuras, que bien asemejaban mantas llegaron a donde estaban, ambas cayeron entre Madre Naturaleza y Bunnymund, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar las dos sombras empezaron a tomar forma.

Una de ellas empezó a desarrollar la figura de una mujer, la otra de una especie de ser humano de largas extremidades. En menos de un segundo delante de ellos estaban una mujer con el rostro pintada de blanco y negro, como una especie de calavera y ojos oscuros, traía un sombrero repleto de flores, el cual cubría su pelo recogido y un largo vestido de corte de sirena, con el cuello alto y las mangas largas. El otro era una especie de hombre con un traje de cuero negro, pantalón y chaqueta, encorvado, con sus brazos colgando a los lados y las rodillas flexionadas. Sus ojos eran grandes y amarillos, su piel gris. Era calvo, pero tenía un tatuaje en su cabeza.

Bunnymund los reconocía a la perfección, a pesar de sólo haber oído historias de ellos, eran tan antiguos como el universo mismo, existiendo al mismo tiempo que su amo, y traían las mismas malas noticias que él. Siempre. Recibían muchos nombres por los hombres, nombres cambiaban de una cultura a otra, pero en la Época Dorada eran conocidos como “Los Heraldos” [7]. Espíritus como los guardianes, pero cuyo único trabajo era recolectar las almas de las personas a las que su amo les quitaba la vida. Siempre se mantenían invisibles a ojos de los guardianes, de Pitch y todo aquel que tuviera algo que ver en la batalla entre él y Hombre de la Luna. Más que nada para respetar la neutralidad de su amo.

Agradecía que los heraldos no lo miraran a él, sino a Madre Naturaleza que no dejaba de mirarlos alerta, dándole el trato de enemigos, pero con una expresión neutra que no dejaba relucir sus emociones.

—¿A qué se debe el honor, Heraldos? —preguntó al fin, viéndolos atentamente.

—Madre Naturaleza, nuestro amo nos dijo que cualquier problema podíamos acudir a usted. Y tenemos problemas —explicó la mujer—. Como protectora de lo viviente, creemos que es necesario que sepa que no podemos acercarnos a una niña. Hubiéramos recurrido a él pero como ya mañana es primavera…

—En estos momentos él está llegando a sus dominios, no hay manera de que regrese a tiempo. Nosotros hemos tratado las últimas doce horas de recolectar su alma pero no podemos acercarnos a ella —siguió el “hombre”—. Sabemos que hay un guardián haciéndole compañía pero eso no debe presentar ningún problema, sin embargo…

—¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo con nosotros que nuestra aura la protege!

Bunnymund se había emocionado tanto con lo dicho por el Heraldo, que no se dio cuenta de lo feliz y fuerte que había soltado tremenda deducción. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras salieron de su boca, la mirada reprobatoria de Madre Naturaleza y los dos heraldos estaban sobre de él. Pero no le molestó para nada. Al contrario, estaba feliz.

—Así que sí es cosa suya ¿No? —inquirió la mujer del vestido negro.

—Pues sí —confirmo con autosuficiencia, cruzándose de brazos—. Aunque debo admitir que desconocíamos que nuestra aura pudiera hacer eso.

Podría ser un ser muy inteligente, tener a su disposición diversos tipos de conocimiento. Pero La Muerte y todo lo que la rodeaba era un misterio para él y todo ser vivo; la única manera de descubrirlo era experimentándola de primera mano, y obviamente no había manera de compartirlo. Así que naturalmente desconocía que su aura de inmortal pudiera haber creado esa especie de escudo protector alrededor de la niña.

—Y supongo que también desconoce el peligro en que la tienen, ¿verdad conejito? —preguntó el hombre con sorna.

—¡No es más peligroso que su muerte, eso es seguro! —exclamó acercándose un paso hacia el heraldo y con las puños apretados.

El hombre calvo también dio un paso más hacia él, con obvias intenciones de iniciar una pelea de ser necesario, pero su compañera lo tomo del brazo y lo retuvo.

—No, Shin, recuerda que no le podemos hacer nada. Por mucho que este interviniendo en nuestro trabajo.

“Shin” bufó y se dio la media vuelta, no queriendo ver a Bunnymund, quien internamente agradeció su buena suerte.

Madre Naturaleza se masajeó la cien con su dedo índice y medio, obviamente **nada** contenta con lo que estaba pasando.

—Esto no está bien —dijo.

—No, no lo es ¡Es una niña! —Espetó el pooka—. Sé que no es la primera ni la única, pero dejarla morir por un error así…

— Aster —intervino la mujer de vestido negro viéndolo con severidad— Mi nombre es Katra, y aunque no poseo ni la mitad del entendimiento de mi amo, le puedo asegurar que el único error en la vida de esa niña ha sido que Jack Frost y usted no se hayan despegado de ella en las últimas horas.

—Lo dudo…

—Aster escúchala, —intervino Madre Naturaleza— y estoy segura que una vez que lo hagas tomarás una decisión sensata. El alma de esa niña corre peligro.

Bunnymund iba a replicar, en serio que sí lo iba a hacer. Pero se detuvo y olvidó todo aquello que iba a decir para defender su postura y la vida de la pequeña Sophie. Y todo al ver los ojos de la pequeña Serafina. Porque los ojos que lo veían ya no eran afilados e impredecibles de la naturaleza. Eran los de una niña llena de compasión que entendía que algo andaba mal y que no saldría bien. Que nada lo haría.

Se tragó sus palabras entonces. Las dejó morir y se calmó.

Madre Naturaleza era estricta, no era conocida por ser alguien que se entrometiera en los asuntos con los humanos y sin embargo, en esos momentos parecía preocupada por algo. No sabía el por qué, pero era obvio que no era **nada** bueno.

Así que se tragó todas las palabras y reproches que pudiera surgir, volvió al papel de aquel antiguo pooka que analizaba el mundo a su alrededor con objetividad y escuchó de labios de Katra la realidad de lo que estaba pasando con Sophie.

Y lo descubrió.

Cuando Katra terminó con su relato, cuando le hizo ver la verdad, cuando él **al fin** entendió lo que estaba pasando. No se pudo mover o hablar. ¡Apenas y podía recordar cómo respirar!

—Ahora entiendes el problema —dijo Serafina—. Lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho Jack y tú fue dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Y aunque se odio a sí mismo por pensarlo, era cierto.

La muerte natural hubiera sido millones de veces mejor para Sophie que lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

.

.

.

Lo que él ni nadie sabían es que no eran los únicos que escuchaban la historia. Por qué en algún lugar a kilómetros de ahí, el viento servía a su nuevo amo y amigo, haciéndole llegar a sus oídos la conversación completa como lo hizo con el mensaje de su protegido.

Y él había escuchado todo. Palabra por palabra.

Dicen, que Jack Frost enfureció tanto esa vez, que produjo una ventisca tan intensa que ni si quiera Madre Naturaleza pudo esquivar, que hizo huir a los fríos heraldos y que podrías jurar que era invierno una vez más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Hasta donde sé el nombre de la hermana de Jack no está confirmado. La llame Mary en honor a la hija de William Joyce.  
> [2]A diferencia de la creencia popular, el único Guardián verdaderamente muerto es Jack. Al menos si consideramos los libros (hasta el de Toothiana –el 3ro-) y la película.  
> [3]Zar Lunar es otro nombre para “Hombre de la Luna” 8D  
> [4] Según el libro, comer chocolate cambiaba no sólo físicamente a bunnymund sino también emocionalmente.  
> [5]Nuevamente, según el libro, la tierra era ovalada hasta que el propio Bunnymund le cambió el tamaño.  
> [6]Madre Naturaleza es un personaje CANÓNICO. Claro que como ha salido muy poco, esta es una visión muy personal de cómo se comporta. Muchos afirman que su nombre es Serafina, porque así lo dijo William Joyce en una entrevista (entrevista que aún no veo ni encuentro). Yo aún lo dudo pero a falta de un nombre, ese se queda.  
> [7]Los Heraldos (Shin y Katra) así como Mimi y próximamente Vivi son OC’S.


	3. Invierno

Al poco tiempo de que se fuera Bunnymund, Jack lo había seguido. Eso fue antes del amanecer. Intentó dormir una vez más, pero le fue imposible. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener a Jack o cualquier otro guardián a su lado. Eso le hubiera dado un poco de tranquilidad. Cuando llegó al fin el amanecer, también lo hizo una amiga de su madre. Venía por él, porque su mamá le pidió llevarlo a casa a descansar. Iba a replicar. Le iba a exponer a esa mujer las mil y un razones del por qué tenía que quedarse, e iba a empezar con que era el hombre de la casa. Pero la mujer fue más astuta y con un "tu madre necesita un hombrecito sano que pueda apoyarla" lo convenció. Su madre aún no despertaba cuando se fue, pero le habían dejado una nota.

Apenas puso un pie en su casa, la amiga de su mamá no le había dado oportunidad de nada y lo mandó directo a la cama. Afortunadamente no lo siguió, porque Jamie estaba seguro que ella no le hubiera permitido quedarse en el cuarto de su hermana. Fue involuntario. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta ahí y ni siquiera replicó. Simplemente se echó en la cama  **de**  Sophie, donde debería de estar ella y no en aquella cama de hospital que quién sabe cuántas personas antes que ella habían estado.

Ríos, pequeños ríos de arena dorada habían inundado la habitación, y él supo que al fin podría dormir… pero el temor que sintió en el hospital volvió a apoderarse de él. ¿Y si dormía y algo le pasaba a su hermana? NO quería. Esta vez tuvo que ignorar a Meme. Por mucho bien que le hiciera, su cariño por Sophie era más grande. Sólo que no recordó que si los sueños no llegaban, las pesadillas sí lo harían.

Tuvo que ver caer a Sophie quién sabe cuántas veces, pero no fueron más que las que la vio morir congelada. Ni siquiera Pitch se comparaba a esa clase de horror.

Y justo cuando creyó que no podría más… Sophie ya no cayó. Ya no había hielo si quiera. Había pasto y flores; era de día, el sol en lo más alto del cielo y él con su hermana, su madre y un padre de rostro desconocido.

No tenía idea de que Meme lo veía dormir plácidamente en el mundo real.

**Invierno.**

Era obvio que, desde el momento en que los dos heraldos aparecieron frente a ella, la situación había empeorado y ya no había manera de solucionarla. Era una regla silenciosa, un secreto a voces entre todo espíritu existente. Los heraldos no se hacen visibles a menos que sea para dar una noticia peor que la misma muerte. Sólo le basto oír a Katra y Shin por primera vez para confirmar sus sospechas. Unió los puntos y supo cuál era el problema, y la única solución. Aster también lo pudo haber hecho, pero en ese momento las emociones desbordantes y sus intentos desesperados por salvar aquella niña habían nublado su juicio.

Katra tuvo que revelarle la situación tal cual para entender.

Y ella sólo podía ver cómo la cara del pooka se transformaba, cómo todo ese ímpetu que traía consigo abandonaba su cuerpo; su expresión determinada se desvanecía. En su lugar, sólo había desesperación y, aunque no tendría que decirlo, miedo. Sus ojos no estaban tranquilos, iban de los heraldos a ella, buscando, aún con esperanza, que lo que le decían fuera mentira. Que eso no estaba pasando.

Pero era la realidad.

Pudo sentir cómo su propia expresión cambiaba, cómo los miles de años le empezaban a pesar, que sus facciones se suavizaban hasta mostrar a la joven mujer que era desde hace tanto tiempo. Esa que vivía sola, triste todo el tiempo… y tan acostumbrada a las tragedias. Eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle a Aster: entendimiento, comprensión. Porque intentar darle algo más allá de eso sería darle falsas esperanzas, y eso sólo haría la situación peor.

—Ahora entiendes el problema —dijo Serafina—. Lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho Jack y tú fue dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Sólo que su compasión no era impedimento para hacerle ver su error. Tenía que recalcárselo para evitar se cometiera otra vez. Si es que había una vez más.

Tan ocupados estaban que no lo sintieron venir ¡Ni siquiera ella!

Para cuando las fuertes ráfagas de viento golpearon contra sus cuerpos ya era demasiado tarde. La nieve le siguió, golpeándolos sin piedad, causando la peor ventisca que pudo haberse dado en aquella región. Enterrándolos.

Todo estaba frío _._

_Todo era frío._

_Le quemaba la piel, sólo que ya no le importaba. Había perdido la noción de la realidad, el tiempo ya no existía para ella. Sólo estaba la naturaleza. Sólo le quedaba eso. Nada vivo podía traspasar la muralla de nieve que la rodeaba. Estaba sola y aislada. Como debió haber permanecido._

_No iba a morir, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero no podía ignorar aquello que sentía desde hace tantos siglos. Ya no más. Había liberado sus emociones, sin pensar en las consecuencias, recordando cada parte de su vida donde estaba él y donde le había hecho falta._

_Lo único que la Naturaleza pudo hacer por ella fue crear esa ventisca._

_Y los guardianes quitarle tan peligroso poder de encima…_

_La alejaron del frío._

Ahora ella podía alejarse de él.

Los casi cincuenta centímetros de nieve que la cubrían salieron disparados por todos lados por acción del viento que aún podía controlar, rodeándola con tal fuerza y velocidad que podía bloquear la ventisca que aún no se detenía [1].

Apoyó las manos en la fría nieve, sintiendo cómo poca de la congelante temperatura le afectaba. Su larga cabellera estaba incontrolable, el mismo viento que creó la movía a su antojo, por lo que usualmente golpeaba contra su cuerpo o cara y dificultó un poco más el ponerse de pie. Al lograrlo, se llevó una mano a la cara con la que se quitaba constantemente los mechones que lograban estorbarle. Su escudo de aire se había reducido considerablemente en el tiempo que tardó en ponerse en pie.

No importaba. Ya tenía una gran ventaja. Lo había vuelto a controlar, no como antes, pero era algo. Sólo necesitaba demostrarle que el nombre de Madre Naturaleza no lo tenía de adorno.

Extendió ambos brazos, ignorando su pelo [2], concentrando su poder y su energía exclusivamente en el viento. Si lo detenía, sólo quedaría la nieve y entonces podría buscar a Aster.

_Aster…_

Frunció el ceño. El pooka seguía bajo la nieve.

El aire bajo su dominio empezó a volverse más rápido, ampliando ese torbellino que la rodeaba.

—Por favor—dijo con los dientes apretados. Una gota de sudor bajo por su sien izquierda—. Sólo una última vez. Esta vez lo haremos bien. ¡PERO SOLO DETENTE!

Lo último lo gritó con todas sus fuerza, con todo el poder que le quedaba. El torbellino se quebró. Sí, se quebró. No se deshizo, no despareció. Eso es una acción muy lenta. Se quebró porque apenas terminó de gritar, se fue. Como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Fue menos de un segundo, no pensó, sólo reaccionó. Se cubrió el rostro y pecho cruzando sus brazos frente a ella. La ventica volvió a golpearla y, aunque trató de resistir, terminó en el suelo una vez más. Las corrientes de aire se volvieron aún más violentas que la vez anterior.

Y así como llegó, se fue.

Se había detenido.

Madre Naturaleza, al percatarse, se dignó a levantarse, sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento de quitarse la nieve de su cabello, con la mano echó el exceso de ésta de su ropa y mangas. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente bien, miró al cielo.

—Gracias. Prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer. —el viento sopló, creyendo su promesa.

Un quejido llamó su atención. Se giró, pero no encontró nada. Empezó a buscar con su bien desarrollada mirada el origen de ese sonido. Casi se le va el alma cuando lo descubrió.

—¡ASTER!

El conejo estaba semi-enterrado en la nieve. Lo único que podía ver era su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, uno de sus brazos completamente fuera, el otro, a medias, y a él inconsciente.

—¡Aster! —volvió a llamar mientras corría a su lado, notoriamente preocupada.

Se arrodilló a un lado del conejo cuando estuvo cerca de él. Con sus poderes logró sacarlo poco a poco de su tumba de nieve. Poso sus manos en las mejillas del conejo sin apartar la vista de su rostro.

—Aster despierta —le dijo, dándole leves golpes con la palma de la mano en la mejilla. Pero nada. El conejo seguía inconsciente, aunque murmurando quién sabe qué cosas sobre Pascua, Jack y alguna broma… y una marmota traicionera.

Trató con agitarlo por los hombros, pero tampoco. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos zarandeándolo, el conejo no despertaba. Así que decidió hacer lo único que le quedaba y que le aseguraba que el pooka se enojaría con ella.

Puso su dedo medio detrás del pulgar. Los acercó a la nariz. Movió el dedo medio hacia el frente, haciendo presión contra el otro y cuando creyó que ya tenía la "fuerza" suficiente, dejó escapar el dedo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito se había escuchado por toda la montaña, ciudades próximas y posiblemente provincias.

—Padre tenía razón. Eso nunca falla.

El conejo tenía las patas en la cara, más precisamente sobre la nariz, quejándose y quejándose del dolor en ésta. Prácticamente rodando en el suelo.

—¡SERAFINA! —vociferó él en un tono algo nasal pues las patas seguían sobre su nariz, al fin deteniendo sus movimientos en el suelo para ir levantándose.

—Te pido disculpas, pero era la única manera de hacerte recobrar la conciencia. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes en la ventisca y creo que estamos algo cortos de él.

Bunnymund, ya de pie, dejó a un lado sus quejidos y miró con frialdad a la morena. Lo de la naríz ya había pasado a segundo plano, la preocupación y mente del Pooka estaban en otra cosa. Y ella sabía muy bien en qué:

Jack y Sophie.

—¿Y los heraldos? —preguntó él.

—Se fueron —le contestó—. No me sorprende, sólo vinieron a cumplir con su deber.

Estaba segura que no había dicho algo realmente bueno. Se dio cuenta al notar como las facciones de Bunnymund se endurecían más al terminar su previa oración. Desgraciadamente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a endulzar las cosas. Era algo en lo que no era buena.

—Fue Jack… —dijo de repente, viéndola claramente alarmado.

—¿Perdón?

—La ventisca, fue cosa de Jack. Estoy seguro.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente… era cierto. Esa no había sido una ventisca normal. Para que haya logrado ahuyentar a los dos heraldos y enterrarlos vivos a Bunnymund y ella… tenía que ser obra de alguien con magia lo suficientemente poderosa para lograr superarlos de esa manera. En especial si se trataba de dos espíritus afines a la naturaleza. Y sólo Jack tenía el poder y habilidad para tal hazaña.

—Creí que lo dejaste con la niña.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

Bunnymund, sin apartar la mirada de ella, golpeó el suelo una vez para abrir uno de sus característicos agujeros y extendió una de sus patas hacia ella.

—¿Vienes?

Probablemente, en un futuro más cercano de lo que imagina, cuando ella se ponga a recordar ese momento, tendrá muy presente que dudó y que no estaba muy segura si involucrarse más le afectaría o no. Pero lo que sí no olvidará jamás, es que, desgraciadamente, aceptó ir con él a Burgess.

.

.

.

La última vez que los Yetis vieron a Norte tan mal, fue hace mucho tiempo. Un tiempo en el que había perdido a una amiga muy valiosa, y casi se pierde a sí mismo. Antes de ser conocido como Santa Claus. Una época de cambios, de magia, de promesas pero sobre todo, de cuando apenas forjaba su destino como guardián junto a sus compañeros.

Él había sido un bandido. Asesinó y casi fue asesinado. Vio demasiada gente morir para lo que se debe de considerar sano. Siempre vivió con la idea de que así terminaría; de que algún día descansaría y que hasta entonces, lo único que tendría que hacer era robar y luchar hasta que se le fuera su último aliento. Jamás se imaginó que terminaría protegiendo a los niños de una aldea oculta, mucho menos que aprendería magia y se convertiría en juguetero. Ahí fue cuando conoció a su mejor amiga. Una tierna niña que transformó su mundo por completo. Y la cual le provocó esa crisis existencial donde dudó de lo que había estado haciendo, de sus motivos y de si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto… si era lo suficiente digno para tener la confianza de su maestro y ella[4].

Tiempo después, habiendo superado el problema, había sido nombrado guardián junto con los demás y había encontrado su destino. Norte era feliz… o eso fue hasta que fue presentado ante la parte más dolorosa de su trabajo. Él y los demás descubrieron que no todo era tan bueno. Los niños crecían, dejaban de creer e inevitablemente morían. Aprender esa lección fue muy duro para cada uno de ellos. Pero más para él. Bunnymund, Sandman y Toothiana estaban acostumbrados a la inmortalidad. Él no.

Fueron muchos niños –demasiados-, los necesarios para que la lección entrara, se quedara y penetrara en la mente y los corazones de los cuatro guardianes. Pero la habían aprendido.

Y ahora…

La lección estaba aprendida, sabía de sus límites como espíritu e inmortal, así como las leyes de la vida y la muerte que regían el universo. No había nada por hacer. Otra opción no existía. Se lo dejó bien claro a Jack… y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado en su estudio desde que el eterno adolescente se fue. Pensando una y otra vez si era conveniente o no convertir a la niña en un guardián, si había manera de persuadir a la muerte una vez más.

—Sabes —dijo en voz alta—, este sería un excelente momento para ayudar.

Desgraciadamente, la oscuridad y los rayos de luna ya no llegaban. En menos de 24 horas sería primavera. Cualquier tipo de comunicación con el Zar tendría que ser por otro lado.

Suspiró, con la misma actitud de las últimas horas. Por más que lo pensaba, aunque pudieran convertir a Sophie en guardián, ya no había nada que poder ofrecer a cambio de su vida. No había manera de obrar el milagro una vez más.

Le habían fallado a la niña que los salvó de la extinción.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente de golpe. El anciano hombre levantó la vista, sorprendiéndose de ver a Toothiana con obvia molestia y a Meme, quien lucía muy preocupado.

—¡Norte! —exclamó el hada volando directamente hacia él— Quiero saber por qué no se nos dijo nada sobre lo de Sophie ¿Sabes cómo se puso Meme al descubrir lo que pasaba?

El otro guardián asintió efusivamente, molesto, al igual que Toothiana, por no saber nada del tema.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar, levantándose de su asiento al instante.

El hada ya no contestó, sino que se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédula.

—Entonces es cierto —murmuró, viendo al hombre. Juntó sus manos frente de ella, frotándolas una con la otra—. Se está muriendo…y no estamos haciendo nada.

—Toothiana, necesito saber cómo te enteraste…

—Meme me lo dijo.

Al fin reparó en el hombrecito dorado que no quitaba la expresión de tristeza de su rostro. Este asintió al notar la vista de Norte en él. Sobre su cabeza apareció la imagen de un niño sobre una cama, moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, después apareció la figura del guardián que se acercó al niño y este al fin pudo dormir en paz.

—Fuiste con Jamie. Lo ayudaste a dormir y fue cuando lo descubriste.

El guardián volvió a asentir.

—Yo estaba por el área, haciendo labor de campo cuando me lo dijo —explicó el hada, que no dejaba de volar por toda la habitación en una velocidad aún más lenta de la normal—. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? ¡Jamie y Sophie nos necesitan! —exclamó señalándose con las manos a sí misma y al hombre bajito.

Norte negó con la cabeza.

—Toothiana, te entiendo. Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también quisiera evitarle ese sufrimiento a Jamie, ayudar a Sophie. Así como tú y Jack, yo también tengo mucho aprecio por ellos. Pero no podemos intervenir con un asunto como la muerte…

—¡No me refiero a eso! —el hada voló hacia Norte y lo tomó de las manos— Ya sé que no podemos hacer nada. Que es lo mismo que pasó con los niños de Santauff Classen, lo sé todo. Pero al menos debemos estar con él, prepararlo y decirle la verdad. Jamie sigue creyendo que aún hay esperanza y me temo lo peor cuando descubra, demasiado tarde, que no es así.

En ese momento Sandman se acercó a ambos y sobre su cabeza se mostró una G hecha de granos de arena. Al entender lo que el guardián quería decir, los ojos de Toothiana brillaron con una nueva luz, soltó las manos de Norte y juntó las suyas, un poco más emocionada.

—Meme tiene razón ¿Hay manera de hacerla guardián?

—También pensé en eso —confesó, aunque nada convencido de hacerlo porque no quería destruir las últimas esperanzas de los otros—. Pero no sé si sea posible. Ni siquiera hay algo que podamos ofrecerle a Mimi.

—¿Entonces la dejaremos morir? —fue la pregunta del hada cuando se detuvo en el aire, viendo con dolor a Norte.

—Como dije… a menos que consigamos algo que podamos ofrecerle a Mimi, lo dudo. Y aun así, convertir a Sophie en un guardián… puede que al final ni pueda ser de una manera tan sencilla la conversión. Sabemos que Jack fue un caso especial, pero ¿podemos aplicarlo a Sophie? Y si así fuese, Sophie es muy chica. Con Jack las cosas han estado muy bien, pero lo has visto. Piensa mucho en su vida pasada, naturalmente extraña a su familia y qué decir de esa vida que no pudo tener.

Toothiana guardó silencio, aún angustiada y muy probablemente repasando en su mente lo dicho por Norte.

Meme entonces jaló a Toothiana de la muñeca, captando su atención y, seguidamente, la de Norte. Sobre su cabeza aparecía la versión en miniatura de los cinco guardianes al lado de Jamie.

—Tienes razón. Al menos debemos estar con Jamie— dijo Norte, tomando su abrigo rojo del perchero y su sombrero— Ahora sólo necesitamos ir por Bunnymund…

—Bunnymund no está en la madriguera —habló Toothiana.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Meme pudo ver en los sueños de Jamie recuerdos. Bunnymund y Jack fueron a buscar la manera de salvar a Sophie. Ya pasaron tres horas y no han vuelto. Y todo parece indicar que fueron a verse con Madre Naturaleza.

Y por primera vez, después de siete años, Norte supo lo que era el miedo una vez más. No tenía nada en contra de la pequeña Serafina. Pero conociéndola, le diría a Bunnymund y especialmente a Jack, más de lo que tenían que saber. Lo cual no terminaría en nada bueno.

—Entonces las cosas están peor de lo que creía. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Tomó un saco en el cual metió algunas de sus esferas, y de ellas tomó una y la sostuvo en la palma de su mano.

—¿Norte estás bien? —preguntó el hada.

—Sí.

—No es cierto, te conozco.

El no contestó, simplemente agitó su esfera y la lanzó contra una de las paredes de su estudio.

—Amigos, me temo que si en serio fueron a ver a Madre Naturaleza… no sólo perderemos a la pequeña Sophie hoy.

.

.

.

Bunnymund pudo haber esperado muchas cosas durante ese día. Muchas con un final desagradable para el que se preparaba psicológicamente. Pero lo único que no había contemplado era que la misma Madre Naturaleza se asustara de viajar por sus túneles. La muchacha apenas entró se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y no lo soltó hasta que al fin llegaron a Burgess, más precisamente, a una de las jardineras del hospital local. Algo tan insignificante como eso le había dado, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, una alegría que necesitaba más de lo que se imaginaba. Y lo agradecía.

—No vuelvo a viajar por esas cosas—dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor su largo vestido y cabello.

—Eso dije del trineo, y créeme, he estado en él más veces de las que quisiera.

— Recordemos, que tú eres un pooka y yo soy Madre Naturaleza… creo que no hace falta deducir quien sí puede imponer su opinión ¿o sí?

Él no le contestó, pero por la cara de fastidio que muy probablemente puso, ella se dio por servida y sonrió, dando media vuelta y dirigiendo su mirada al hospital. El la imitó, sintiendo cómo ese momento de normalidad se evaporaba para dejar que la realidad tomara su lugar.

—Sophie…

Su mirada se nubló, y aunque estaba acompañado no hizo nada para evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas cayeran. Tal vez frente a los demás se hubiera contenido (un poco) pero delante de ella sabía que no habría ningún problema. Si con alguien podía compartir ese momento de debilidad, era con ella.

—Jaack… —le dijo ella después de unos pocos segundos, en tono cantarín.

Y si lo que Madre Naturaleza buscaba era "apresurarlo" lo había conseguido y no sólo eso. También lo había hecho sentir más miserable. Recordarle el nombre de Jack fue como si le clavara un puñal directo al corazón. Aunque no sabían si la ventisca era cosa del muchacho, lo cual era MUY probable, pero no debían adelantarse a conclusiones (y él en serio no quería hacerlo). Pero si en realidad fue obra suya, sólo significaba que el chico había escuchado todo…

—Está en el tercer piso, sígueme.

Se pasó la pata por la cara, deshaciéndose de las molestas lágrimas que tenía. Llorar no haría nada más que hacer todo más doloroso.

.

.

.

Lo que estaba haciendo era tortura, lo sabía de sobra, pero sinceramente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se acurrucó aún más, rodeándose con las cobijas de la cama de Sophie, casi al borde de la asfixia con tal de sentirse aún más cálido. Pero el frío no se iba. A pesar del sistema de aire que tenía en casa, aún podía sentirlo detrás de él, engulléndolo como lo hacía con su hermana. Intentó regresar al bello sueño que había tenido, ese que había durado tan poco comparado con las pesadillas, pero fue inútil.

Fuera a causa del frío o su propio miedo, ya no podía volver a soñar.

Intentó distraerse poniendo atención a los sonidos de la casa, desafortunadamente, todo estaba tan inusualmente callado. En momentos como ese extrañaba a Abby, su perra que había muerto cuatro años atrás. El tenerla a su lado ya sea ladrando o lamiéndole la cara sería reconfortante.

Le extrañó no oír a la amiga de su mamá, tal vez se fue a buscar algo de almorzar. Recordaba que justo ese día irían al supermercado. O fue a su escuela a avisar que no iría.

En eso pensaba, o mejor dicho, evitaba pensar cuando un grito se oyó por todo la casa, retumbando en las paredes y penetrando con fuerza el silencio que había estado reinando.

—¡JAMIE, JACK!

Se levantó de golpe al escucharlo, dudando si fue en realidad o no. Probablemente seguía soñando... Tuvo que oír su nombre y el de Jack en un grito, una vez más, para reconocer a Bunnymund llamándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Más rápido de lo que jamás pudo haber creído se quitó las cobijas, salió del cuarto -olvidando sus tenis por completo- y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. O lo más rápido que le era posible.

—¡Bunnymund! —gritó al poner al fin un pie en el primer piso de su hogar.

Miró a todos lados pero nada. Su casa lucía tan solo como siempre. De igual manera decidió ir primero a la cocina.

— ¡Bunnymund! —repitió— ¡Bunny…!

Se detuvo al entrar la cocina, pues ahí se encontraba una mujer de piel pálida y larga cabellera negra. Esta miraba con atención los adornos del lugar como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Llevaba puesto un bello vestido verde que delataba un cuerpo desarrollado de mujer. Unos veinte años quizás. Ella aún no reparaba en su presencia, y eso que estaba prácticamente de perfil a él, así que pudo observar bien sus facciones. Y a pesar de ser hermosa, lo único que Jamie sintió fue un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Porque era como verlo a él de perfil: al rey de las pesadillas.

—Pitch… —ni lo pensó. Realmente se le escapó el nombre de entre los labios.

La mujer se tensó al instante, y rápidamente giró la cabeza en su dirección, dirigiéndole la mirada más amenazante que, según Jamie, recibiría en toda su vida.

—Atrévete a repetir ese sucio nombre y créeme que te arrepentirás —le dijo entre dientes, furiosa.

—Yo… yo no… —no sabía ni por qué se iba a disculpar, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que si no lo hacía, le iba a ir muy mal. Y que afuera estuviera oscureciendo no ayudaba en nada.

—¡Jamie!

Escuchar la voz de Bunnymund fue como un calmante inmediato, no sólo por saber que en serio estaba ahí y no tendría que estar solo con tan temible mujer, sino porque ésta le quitó los ojos de encima.

Dio la media vuelta, para toparse con el pooka que estaba feliz por verlo. El ni lo pensó dos veces y fue abrazarlo con fuerza. Como si se hubiera ido hace diez años en lugar de unas horas. Y aunque tardó un poco, Bunnymund le correspondió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, aún sin separarse del conejo.

—Fui al hospital para buscarte a ti y a Jack, pero no estaban.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedes salvar a Sophie?

Los brazos de Bunnymund lo soltarón, sintió como sus patas estaban en sus hombros y lo separaban de él. Lucía nervioso, aún más nervioso que antes y perdido.

—Necesitamos saber dónde está Jack.

—Pero no me has contestado… —le dijo, sintiendo cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa— ¿Pueden salvar a Sophie?

Estaba evadiendo y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—Para hacerlo necesitamos a Jack.

Jamie volteó, nuevamente hacia aquella temible mujer que tanto le recordaba a Pitch. Lucía más calmada que antes, pero igual seguía con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso usualmente horrendo gesto, lucía bella.

—Jamie —volvió a llamar su atención Bunnymund— es importante que nos digas dónde está Jack.

Regresó su atención al guardián quien, expectante, esperaba su respuesta.

—¿No está contigo?

—¿Qué? —exclamaron el pooka y la mujer al mismo tiempo.

—Después de que te fuiste, fue detrás de ti.

.

.

.

Jack los había escuchado, él provocó la ventisca. Jack lo sabía todo. Absolutamente todo.

Madre Naturaleza salió inmediatamente de la casa por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardin. Ignoró por completo a los otros dos, inclusive se olvidó del incidente que tuvo con aquel niño, su caminar era rápido y en círculos por todo el lugar.

El cielo poco a poco empezaba a llenarse de nubes y como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba, el viento empezaba a correr aún más fuerte.

Sabía lo que venía, Aster también, y Jack lo supo antes de tiempo. Tal vez el resultado final hubiera sido inevitable, pero estaba segura que al menos Bunnymund hubiera pensado en una manera de hacerlo menos cruel para él.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, que Jack se enterara de la verdad de esa manera, y sin quedarse al menos a hablar sobre el tema… era lo mejor. Sin lugar a dudas, era el mejor de los resultados si lo veía desde una perspectiva más amplia y objetiva, una donde no tenían que lidiar con dramas innecesarios o que probablemente estaban de más. Desgraciadamente, muy adentro de ella, haciendo caso a esa parte humana que normalmente encerraba y que ahora había escapado, sabía que no podía ser así.

Era inevitable, sí. Pero había mejores maneras de llegar a ese punto. Y Jack se merecía por derecho, la mejor de todas. ¿Qué harían para mejorarlo? No estaba segura, pero tirarse a la perdición de la manera en la que lo haría el albino no estaba bien.

—¡Aster!

Llamó apurada. Necesitaban hacer todo lo mejor posible, tenían que evitar el menor dolor. Esa era la única opción que encontraba.

—¿Qué haremos? —habló el conejo más cerca de lo que ella se imaginó, pues hasta dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al oírlo. Sólo tuvo que mover un poco su cabeza y para verlo atrás de ella. Seguía siendo más alto después de todo.

—Ese niño… tienes que decirle la verdad.

Ese era el primer paso. Tal vez sería más doloroso que una mentira piadosa, pero era mil veces mejor. Ella mejor que nadie conocía ese sentimiento. Y podía decir con facilidad que era preferible prepararse para la horrible realidad que se avecinaba… que darse cuenta que mantener la esperanza no servía para nada.

—Si lo hacemos no podrá….

—No le haremos vivir una mentira Aster.

Las fuertes pisadas de Jamie llamaron su atención, el niño no fue nada sutil a la hora de alcanzarlos y fue imposible ignorarlo. Al menos para ella. Los veía confundidos, primero a uno y después al otro. Buscando entender la importancia de Jack y el porqué de sus acciones.

Ese niño no tenía ni idea…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué necesitan a Jack?

Aster la miró una vez más. Ella respiró hondo, y miró directamente a Jamie, a quien todavía le sacaba poco más de una cabeza. Le iba a decir la verdad, le iba a decir porqué Jack era tan importante… pero no pudo.

Porque cuando miró esos ojos, ya no vio al niño de quince años. En su lugar estaba una niña de no más de diez, de pelo negro con facciones tan diferentes y un tono de piel más blanco, con ojos dorados en lugar de castaños.

—Lo necesitamos porque es el único que puede hacer algo.

Era cierto. No completamente, pero lo era. Después, cuando todo pasara, lo llenarían de los detalles requeridos y le contestarían todas sus preguntas y reclamos. Pero ahora, harían lo mejor para él. Aunque eso signifique alimentarlo de las mismas esperanzas que ella se estuvo tragando por mucho tiempo antes de darse por vencida. Mismas que le dieron la fortaleza para poder pasar las adversidades que vivió por tanto tiempo lejos de su padre. Tal vez, a la larga, no le sirvieron de nada, pero hubo un momento muy parecido a ese en que era lo único que le quedaba. Y no tenía el corazón para quitarle eso a Jamie.

—Aster, tú quédate con él. Creo saber dónde encontrar a Jack —extendió su mano hacia el pooka, que la miraba extrañado— Sé perfectamente que llevas una esfera de Norte contigo.

El conejo dudó unos momentos antes de suspirar resignado, quitarse su morral de la espalda y sacarla.

—No sé qué harás, pero espero que sea lo correcto.

—Lo es.

—Quiero ir —no preguntó, no pidió, sino ordenó el adolescente, acercándose decididamente hacia ella.

—No. Lo siento, pero entre menos personas mejor.

Él la miro intensamente, como deseando poder decirle algo, un montón de cosas, y ella sabía con facilidad que muchas de ellas no eran buenas, que otras eran gritos de desesperación y algunas lágrimas que aún no se derramaban. Y aun así permaneció con la boca bien cerrada porque sabía que no podía hacer nada, que su felicidad en esos momentos dependía de las acciones de otros.

Justo como hizo ella…

—Eres un humano especial Jamie Bennet, tu hermana también lo es —le dijo, dándole la espalda.

—¿Eh?

Aster le entregó la esfera, ella la agitó y la lanzó a un lado creando un portal.

—Hace mucho que no hacía tanto por uno de tu especie.

Ya no dijo más y caminó por el portal, dejando atrás a un niño sin respuestas y a un pooka que le ayudaba a sostener una mentira. Porque eso estaban haciendo. Una mentira, una mentira que crecía exponencialmente, que esperaban les reventara en la cara a todos los involucrados, para después intentar curar y reconstruir lo que quedara del único afectado.

Jamie.

.

.

.

Se dice que todo se originó de una luz, que a partir de ahí surgió el tiempo y el espacio, las leyes lógicas que rigen el universo, pero sobre todo, vida. La luz era fuente de vida, y la vida una pequeña porción de ésta. Pero así como hubo alguna vez ausencia de luz, también había ausencia de vida. A eso se le conoce como muerte. Ambos existen desde ese momento de la creación. Juntos. Probablemente, uno atrás del otro, pero jamás separados. Uno venerado y el otro temido, pero siempre presentes en el colectivo de las personas.

Desde el inicio, pasando por millones de años, nunca se han separado, los dos ahí están, en un punto inalcanzable del mismo universo donde todo inicia y todo termina. Tiene muchos nombres; por cada era que ha pasado, por cada planeta y cada cultura, los seres que habitan el universo le han ido cambiando el nombre. Pero la vida misma lo llama simplemente "El Prado".

Un enorme lugar repleto de pasto verde que parece estar detenido en un eterno amanecer que llena el cielo de tonalidades naranjas y rojas que iluminan a la perfección aquel extenso lugar. La atmosfera produce calor a todas las nuevas almas que inician un ciclo de vida y aquellas que crecen en los muchos de millones árboles que ahí habitan. Popularmente conocido como árboles de la vida, estos son tan especiales como el prado mismo. Se cree que entre sus copas se encuentran muchas colmenas que producen la suficiente cera para crear el símbolo de lo corto de los ciclos: Las velas de la vida. Una vela que es encendida por cada vida que aparece, por cada alma nueva que empieza un camino inesperado. Por cada luz que nace.

O eso es lo que decía el mito.

Jack había escuchado de ese lugar, pero aunque sonará irónico, le había costado mucho trabajo creer en él. Ni si quiera Meme, siendo el más antiguo de los guardianes, había llegado a pisarlo. Siempre creyó en él como un cuento que el hombrecito le contaba para ver si podía lograr hacerlo dormir y soñar con él. Y aunque muchas veces lo logró, nada se comparaba con poder ver "El Prado" con sus propios ojos ni a la sensación de estar en él.

Se sentía envuelto en calor, pero no le molestaba, para nada. Era una sensación tan extraña para él, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que se fuera. Le agradaba demasiado no sentir frío, si quiera pensarlo lo haría entrar en pánico, y qué decir de sentir el pasto verde y sin congelar debajo de sus pies.

Parecía que tenía una vez más su vida antes de ser guardián.

Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Todo era cierto, sin embargo, lo que el mito olvidaba mencionar eran las muchas mujeres que trabajaban sin parar haciendo velas debajo de los árboles. Fácilmente eran cuatro mujeres por árbol. Todas y cada una de ellas, vestidas en holgados vestidos de colores claros y pálidos. Eran ayudadas, para sorpresa de Jack, por mariposas de hermosos colores que, por razones que no se podía explicar, podían cargar la indumentaria necesaria que llegase a necesitar las mujeres y hasta las mismas velas una vez que terminasen de elaborarse. Una vez que tomaban una vela, la mariposa se iba hacia el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba y mágicamente desaparecía.

En serio que tenían que renovar el mito.

—Vaya, vaya… miren nada más quién está aquí ¡Un guardián!

Jack se volteó al instante para ver quien había hablado. Frente a él estaba una chica o mujer, no podía precisar muy bien, pero lucía joven. Probablemente más grande que él en apariencia. Era regordeta, con unas grandes mejillas y pequeños ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, hasta donde termina la espalda, una cinta rosa alrededor de su cabeza y un vestido holgado como las demás mujeres, de color rosa claro casi blanco. Ella le sonreía, como si supiera qué era lo que él estuviera pensando. Eso no le agrado.

—¿Sabes? es raro que ustedes vengan aquí. La única manera en que pueden hacerlo es si lo deciden por su propia cuenta o los niños dejan de creer en ustedes —mencionó alzando la vista a algún punto en el aire.

Y fue entonces que lo recordó. De tan embobado que había estado con ver el prado por primera vez olvidó su propósito original. Frunció el ceño aún más, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo lo más amenazadoramente posible a la mujer delante de él. Lo dicho por el Heraldo, Sophie… él, todo lo había recordado y la rabia e impotencia empezaban a llenar su corazón, esperando salir. Desgraciadamente sabía que ahí no podría crear otra ventisca como la de hace rato. Era imposible.

Ahí no había viento.

Ella, sin embargo, si bien había notado el cambio drástico de humor, no parecía inmutarse al respecto.

—¿Cómo supiste llegar? —preguntó como si nada.

—Tú misma lo dijiste —siseó, sonando más molesto de lo que pretendió— Decidí venir.

La mujer, sin embargo, se le quedo viendo con más curiosidad, hasta que al fin habló.

—Y las mariposas te guiaron ¿o no?

Él asintió, recordando cómo había sido alejado del frío.  _Su frío._

—Eres un guardián, Jack Frost. ¿Qué razón tendría uno como tú de venir aquí?

—Tú sabes… hacer lo que dejé pendiente hace 307 años.

—¿Y eso es?

Todo había terminado.

—Morir.

La primavera había llegado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]No sé si sea "físicamente" (de física, la ciencia) posible, pero pues, así lo quiero yo XD  
> [2]Insistí mucho en su pelo porque Madre Naturaleza lo tiene INCREÍBLEMENTE LARGO –o al menos así luce su ilustración en el libro- entonces un pelo largo, en una corriente de aire TAN rápida sólo causa problemas.  
> [3]Headcanon/Teoría personal: Madre Naturaleza tenía también control del invierno. Ahora lo único que puede controlar de él es parte del viento.  
> [4]Todo esto es verídico. Sale en los libros, más precisamente el primero y parte del final del tercero.


	4. Primavera

Bunnymund pudo haber repelado, ir contra las decisiones de Serafina y acompañarla de todas formas… No, la verdad es que él pudo haber impuesto su voluntad para ser quien acudiera en lugar de ella. Pero le bastó con ver a Jamie una vez para desistir completamente de esa idea. El ahora adolescente lo necesitaría cuando el momento llegara y si tenía que ser sincero, desde que supo la verdad sólo quería estar cerca de Sophie.

Además, el mismo Jack lo hubiera obligado a quedarse, tal vez después de discutir para no perder la costumbre, para creer que todo era normal. Y al final como quiera se quedaría con Jamie, probablemente porque es el único que podría explicarle las cosas cuando todo terminara.

—¿No irás? —preguntó Jamie.

Explicarle al chico que Jack los amaba, que no permitiría que algo malo les pasara, que los protegería a cualquier costo, pero sobre todo, que no volvería a dejarlos solos. Aunque eso signifique sacrificarse por ellos como lo hizo una vez por su hermana. Bunnymund entendía por qué hizo las cosas así. Y sí que lo entendía. Sólo que eso no quería decir que lo aceptara.

—No.

—Qué lástima, porque yo sí —su voz sonó más lejana.

Y cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, Jamie había atravesado el portal.

—¡Jamie no!

Apenas iba a alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba del otro lado y el portal se desvanecía detrás de él. Dejando al pooka en el jardín de la casa del muchacho, atónito por lo que sucedió.

—Esto no puede ponerse peor.

Obviamente estaba en un error.

**Primavera**

Normalmente, un espíritu como ella y los otros guardianes tenían que cumplir con dos condiciones para llegar a "El Prado". Una de ellas era cuando los niños dejaban de creer en ellos y la otra era si ellos accedían por su propia cuenta. Afortunadamente (aunque a veces, desafortunada) ella era Madre Naturaleza. No era como Norte, Toothiana, Bunnymund ni Sandman. Mucho menos el Zar Lunar. Ella protegía y velaba por la naturaleza. Algunas veces considerada hasta guardiana de la vida. Por eso, a diferencia de los otros, ella tenía libre tránsito hasta el Prado, origen de toda la vida. Pero sólo hasta ahí. Más allá estaba prohibido… de momento.

Miró a su alrededor, asombrada de que no hubiera cambiado desde su última visita hace algunos siglos, los mismos árboles, las mismas ninfas [1] haciendo velas y la cantidad enfermiza de mariposas que revoloteaban por el lugar. Sonrió al ver a las últimas, con añoranza, recordando lo mucho que le gustaban… y la misma razón por las que las regaló.

Apartó su mirada de ellas y siguió caminando, buscando a la encargada del lugar. No podía estar muy lejos y definitivamente no salía del prado. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera.

—Sabes, normalmente no me molestan las visitas, pero preferiría que avisaran antes de venir.

Al oír la voz se giró, encontrándose con la persona que buscaba. Una robusta mujer de pelo largo y castaño, vestida casi como el resto de las ninfas, pero su atuendo tenía ciertos tonos rosados que se acentuaban con el brillo del eterno sol.

—No hubo oportunidad de hacerlo, lo siento en realidad. —dijo la morena, feliz por no haber tomado más tiempo en encontrarla.

—Serafina —mencionó la otra, sonriendo levemente. Un gesto más de educación que de felicidad, eso era fácil de reconocer— ¿Hace cuánto que no te veo?

—Mucho tiempo…

—Sí —dijo, siguiendo su camino.

Madre Naturaleza se limitó a seguir sus pasos. Tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con ella que ciertamente había olvidado un poco la manera de tratarla. Aunque aún mantuviera esa apariencia tierna y cálida, su comportamiento era un poco más… tranquilo. Cuando el último recuerdo que tenía de ella el de una chica que hablaba hasta por los codos.

—Lo último que supe de ti es que no podían sacarte de una ventisca que tú misma provocaste. Y de eso hace unos…

—307 años…

No le gustaba esa plática. Ese episodio era uno de esos que prefería olvidar, en especial porque demostró que fue incapaz de cumplir con su deber, que su corazón fue débil y que el pasado aún hacía estragos en su mente.

—Exactamente —miró a la morena de reojo, ignorando por completo la obvia molestia que estaba causando—. Hace unos momentos vino ese chico, tú sabes, el que Lunatoff tuvo tanto interés en convertir en guardián. Jack Frost… ¿Fue el quien te ayudó en tu problema?

—Vida —interrumpió, deteniéndose y haciendo que la regordeta también lo hiciera— ¿Dónde está Jack Frost?

La rubia parpadeó varias veces, mirándola con confusión. Seguía sin darse por enterada de lo incomoda que había puesto a Madre Naturaleza.

—Me gusta más el nombre de Vivi, si no te importa —mencionó, poniendo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y con algo de indignación.

—Bien. Vivi —replicó conteniendo la frustración que amenazaba por salir— ¿Dónde está Jack? —repitió.

Vivi seguía mirándola confundida, pero al fin habló:

—¿Cómo que dónde? ¡Pues con Mimi obviamente!

—¿Qué, qué? —Exclamó fúrica, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente— ¿Por qué no lo retrasaste o algo? ¡Siempre esperas que un inmortal venga para platicar!

—¡No podía hacerlo! —Explicó— El chico tenía mucha prisa en ir a ver a Mimi.

—No me salgas con eso, Vida. Siempre buscas cómo retrasar el encuentro de un inmortal con la muerte.

—¿QUÉ?

Ambas se sorprendieron de escuchar una tercera voz, voltearon en la dirección de la que provino y Madre Naturaleza se encontró con el chico Jamie, que corría hacia donde estaban, con el miedo tatuado en la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —vociferó aún más molesta si era posible. Viendo al niño con la peor cara que se sabía posible de poner.

Y surtió efecto. El niño se detuvo en el acto, casi petrificado de miedo. Vivi miraba de una al otro, sin saber qué decir, aunque más que nada era por impresión que por ser otra víctima de la mortífera aura que emanaba Madre Naturaleza.

—Creí haberte dejado con Bunnymund.

El niño no habló los primeros segundos, pero tragó saliva, tomó valor y desafiante miró a la morena.

—Me le escapé. Estaba harto de no hacer nada.

—Tu madre y hermana te necesitan. Esto lo haremos nosotros.

Que Jamie estuviera ahí no era conveniente. Ya se había hecho a la idea de lidiar con aquel problema después de que todo el asunto de Sophie y Jack terminará. Que él estuviera ahí abría un nuevo temor en la mujer.

—¡No! —gritó él, avanzando al fin hasta ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, sorprendiendo a la morena pues no esperaba esa actitud de parte del adolescente— Tú lo has dicho, son mi madre y mi hermana. Si de alguien depende que estén bien es de mí y de nadie más. Lo ha sido desde hace bastante tiempo. Y si Jack tuvo que ir con la misma muerte, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Dicho eso avanzó hacia Vivi, quien se extrañó por al fin ser tomada en cuenta en la situación que se desenvolvía delante de ella.

—¿Por dónde se fue Jack?

—Vivi no le…

Pero ni pudo terminar para cuando Vida abrió la boca.

—Sólo tienes que caminar a través del tronco de uno de estos árboles, son una de las vías a los dominios de Mimi.

Madre Naturaleza lo vio correr en dirección a uno de los árboles antes de dejarla terminar. Ella fue detrás de él lo más rápido que pudo. Sus poderes ahí no funcionaban, lo sabía demasiado bien, así que no podía usarlos para detenerlo. Tuvo que correr, darle el suficiente alcance para que sólo le quedara estirar el brazo, abrir su mano y cerrar sus dedos para tomarlo de su suéter y chocar contra el tronco del árbol. Golpeándose el pechom, lo cual le causó dolor y le sacó el aire.

Se llevó los brazos a la zona golpeada, dando tumbos hacia atrás antes de caer sentada al suelo y con la respiración agitada, tratando de normalizarla. Miró mientras tanto, el tronco por donde había desaparecido Jamie Bennett.

—¡Serafina! —sintió que Vida se le acercaba por detrás y que puso sus manos en sus hombros. Pero con ese simple contacto la morena se removió, dándole a entender a la otra que no la quería cerca.

Ella respetó su decisión.

Cuando recobró el aliento la miró con ira, con tanta ira como hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

—¿Por qué carajo se lo dijiste?

—Porque yo no puedo mentir —empezó, sintiéndose más y más nerviosa por cada segundo que Madre Naturaleza la miraba. Fue cuando pareció recordar algo y sonrió con esperanza—. Pero no te preocupes. Es un humano, a diferencia de ustedes, él puede ir y venir como le plazca. Una vez que vea a Jack regresará y…

—¡No! —exclamó Serafina histérica— Tú no entiendes. Lo que acaba de pasar… —se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, la otra estaba en la cintura— Jamie está a punto de saber que Jack y su hermana... Pero lo que más me preocupa es lo que pueda preguntarle a Mimi.

Volvió a verla en el momento justo en que su expresión cambiaba. Sus ojos se abrían más si era posible, palideció y se llevó las manos a la boca como si estuviera suprimiendo un grito de sorpresa.

—Y Mimi le dirá la verdad.

Madre Naturaleza asintió, echando un último vistazo al árbol. Lo que más temía acababa de convertirse en una posibilidad. Lo peor es que ni ella, Mimi, ni ningún otro guardián podían seguirlo más allá. Los dominios de la muerte son sólo para quien esté muerto, o en este caso, para un humano. Un guardián o Vivi no podían acceder ahí.

—Pero…

Regresó su atención a Vivi que la miraba algo insegura por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Está bien o no? Aún hay esperanza.

Y sólo se le pudo quedar mirando, mientras la frase golpeaba en cada rincón de su mente, resonando y trayendo consigo los recuerdos de aquella oscura época en la que de niña no supo nada de su padre… y de cómo cuando descubrió su triste destino, hubiera preferido no saberlo nunca.

—Vida, la esperanza puede ser la motivación y la fuerza más poderosa jamás conocida por el hombre. Pero el precio a pagar por ella es demasiado alto que pocos lo toleran. —se talló los ojos, eliminando aquellas traviesas lágrimas que habían osado salir—. Y si ese niño no hubiera venido… no hubiera condenado a sus seres queridos a cargar con esa deuda de sufrimiento por el resto de sus vidas.

Ya no dijo más, porque ya no había nada más que decir. Sólo esperar. Esperar que Jamie no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerle  _la pregunta_  a la muerte.

El problema era que, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo era.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Jack seguía debatiéndose por su decisión. Aunque se repetía una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era la única opción y que no había otra cosa por hacer… le dolía. Sentía un dolor en su pecho, uno insoportable. Las lágrimas ya no tenía caso que las contuviera. Nunca antes había llorado, al menos en los 300 años de soledad, tomando en cuenta que tenía razones de sobra. Ese no era su estilo, él vivía para la diversión y ser el centro de ella (aunque nunca antes se le reconociera), perder el tiempo llorando y con pesimismo no se lo permitía ni de broma. De vez en cuando sí, pero sólo un momento, después regresaba a las andadas. La diferencia era que en esos momentos sabía que ya no podría regresar a hacer lo que más le gustaba.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Iría volando, pero como en el prado, en _el camino de la transición_ , que era como llamaban la cueva por la que caminaba, sus poderes no servían de nada. Así que al parecer tendría una larga caminata para replantearse o torturarse con lo que estaba por hacer. Y el ambiente a su alrededor no ayudaba. Poco a poco podía sentir el cambio de temperatura. Esta se volvía más fría y realmente le preocupaba el hecho de que al fin fuera posible sentirla. Normalmente, debido a su baja temperatura corporal, no tendría problema. Pero en ese lugar, en el prado y próximamente en lo que sólo podía llamar  _inframundo_ , Jack Frost sentía que era un humano una vez más. Inclusive sentía como la roca raspaba sus pies descalzos, haciendo que se preguntara en qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que andar sin zapatos era buena idea.

Siguió caminando, preguntándose si ese frío camino era el que recorrían todos los humanos cuando les llegaba la hora.

¿Lo habría cruzado su hermana? ¿Su madre y padre?

¿Lo cruzará Sophie?

Agitó efusivamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía que alejarse de esos pensamientos. Por mucho que le doliera la mejor opción era esa que estaba tomando.

Sin pensarlo se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza. Era Jack Frost, guardián de la diversión, había jurado proteger y velar por el bien de todo niño en el mundo.

Lo que nadie jamás le dijo, era que hacer el bien se podía sentir tan mal.

Justo en ese momento vio la luz al final del túnel. Bajo un raciocinio normal, ese que le advertía que al final, al momento de llegar a esa luz, sólo le esperaba eso:  _el final;_ hubiera mantenido el paso que llevaba. Pero Jack no razonaba de una manera normal. Antes que él estaba el alma de Sophie, que lo necesitaba, así que corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando la fría temperatura, el dolor en la planta de sus pies. Corrió como hace tanto tiempo no hacía. Gastando sus fuerzas, sintiendo el aire salir y entrar en sus pulmones, la respiración frenética del sobre-esfuerzo y la falta de ejercicio.

Jack Frost no se detuvo hasta que no logró salir del túnel y se encontró en una plataforma circular de adoquín. Sus pies descansaron ante el fresco contacto con aquella extraña piedra lisa. Él se detuvo a retomar aire, aunque no sabía si por mera costumbre humana –que justo en ese momento recordaba- o simplemente para saberse haciendo algo. Porque dudaba que el respirar importara en ese momento.

Cuando creyó haber recuperado la condición fue cuando se molestó en mirar a su alrededor. No supo ni explicar por qué había ignorado, hasta ese momento, a las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban por el lugar; una especie de caverna con piedra tan oscura como la del túnel por el que caminó. Lo curioso era que la mitad de ésta estaba ausente, permitiendo ver un cielo con leves tonos rosados y violetas en el horizonte, pero al levantar la vista se podía apreciar el cielo oscuro y tapizado de estrellas y constelaciones. Mismas que Jack no podía reconocer al ser muy diferentes a las de la tierra.

Su atención volvió a las mariposas cuando algunas lo empezaron a rozar al pasar a su lado. Las siguió con la vista y se encontró con la sorpresa de que entraban a un tronco que estaba detrás de él.

Si alguna vez hubo una cueva ahí, ya no estaba.

Regreso su vista a los alrededores, donde las mariposas seguían en su labor. Estaba seguro que eran las mismas mariposas de el prado, con la diferencia de que éstas o sólo llevaban velas y las acomodaban o iban sin ningún tipo de carga a cada uno de los árboles secos de las distintas plataformas. Porque así era. Había más plataformas de adoquín aparte de la que Jack podía llamar "suya". Cada una separada por un espacio de medio metro, que, de no ser porque estaba repleto de los candelabros donde las mariposas ponían las dichosas velas, podría saltar para llegar a la siguiente. Y todas ellas contaban con un tronco seco y oscuro que se extendía desde el centro hacia arriba, perforando el techo de aquella cueva de piedra negra. Y por lo que podía ver, todas y cada una ellas flotaba gracias a quién sabe qué fuerza, porque la verdad no podía ver un fondo desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sólo un abismo de oscuridad que no le apetecía a descubrir si terminaba o no.

La luz de las velas, combinada con la oscuridad que producía el casi nocturno cielo junto con las intrincadas formaciones de roca de la cueva, lograban acentuar la atmosfera de misterio y misticismo digna de aquel lugar popularmente llamado  _inframundo._

—Ejem

Jack al escuchar el ruido, buscó con la mirada su origen, dando un leve brincó en su lugar al toparse con la única cosa que lo pudo haber producido, porque las mariposas no hablaban y la verdad es que estaban demasiado ocupadas como para si quieran intentarlo.

Se trataba de un cráneo humano, que tenía un par de alas de mariposa…o más bien de hada. No sabía precisar muy bien. Una de cada lado, en donde deberían estar las orejas que se movían constantemente permitiéndole mantenerse en el aire. El cráneo parecía muy feliz de verlo. Lástima que él no podía decir lo mismo.

—Jack Frost ¡Bienvenido! —dijo el cráneo moviendo su mandíbula— Aunque debo decir que eres un ingrato. No ha pasado ni un milenio y ya estás aquí buscando la muerte.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —preguntó cauteloso. Nadie, nunca antes, había ido al inframundo y regresado. Por lo tanto quién sabe qué clase de ser era el que se encontraba ante él.

Si era amigo o enemigo.

—¡Ja! La pregunta aquí sería chico, ¿por qué no sabría quién eres tú?

—Sabes, normalmente no tendría problemas con este juego de preguntas y misterio —confesó mientras se llevaba las manos dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera tratando de relajar su cuerpo y a sí mismo. Su cayado había quedado olvidado en el prado y adoptar aquella actitud era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación la verdad—. Pero dadas las circunstancias y que probablemente esté aquí toda la eternidad… creo que tengo derecho de saberlo y me aclares todas las preguntas que tenga.

El cráneo flotante (a falta de un mejor nombre) se carcajeó. Jack no entendió por qué.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho chico, toda la eternidad es lo que te espera aquí. Así que tenemos suficiente tiempo para ponerte al corriente.

—¿Tú eres Mimi? —preguntó entonces.

El otro carraspeó y Jack pudo sentir que estaba un poco más nervioso.

—No… no, claro que no. Yo me llamo Chacal y soy un heraldo —Jack frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre. Pero Chacal no pareció notarlo—.Su excelencia está ocupada en estos momentos. Simplemente me pidió que esperara al inmortal ingrato y al estúpido humano impertinente. Citándolo textualmente, obviamente. Yo jamás podría expresarme así…

—¿Humano impertinente? —interrumpió.

Desgraciadamente, Jack recibió su respuesta justo en ese momento.

—¡JACK!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Porque oír esa voz era lo último que hubiera querido en esos momentos. Su cuerpo se tensó, juró que el corazón se le detuvo, que palideció aún más si era posible y le fallaron las rodillas.

Jack se desplomó en el suelo de manera tan inesperada que apenas y le fue posible poner sus manos en el suelo para evitar caer por completo.

—¡Jack! —se volvió a oír y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jack mientras su respiración se agitaba más y más rápido.

Él no podía estar ahí. Lo había dejado en Burgess. Jamie Bennet tenía que estar en Burgess y no ahí, en el inframundo con él.

Porque si Jamie estaba ahí con el significaba que había vuelto a fallar.

.

.

.

A esas alturas, Bunnymund, por más que le pesara, sólo podía hacer una cosa:

Estar recostado al lado de Sophie, abrazándola, hablándole de pascuas pasadas, de las pascuas que había pasado extrañando a su pequeña ayudante y cómo esperaba tenerla una vez más a su lado. Inclusive se atrevió a nombrar a su padre y a su madre. A sus amigos y hermanos. A los pookas extintos y olvidados. Le habló de su mundo, ese que con tanta añoranza recordaba, prometiéndole que pronto podría estar en uno igual y parecido. Pero que mientras ese momento llegaba, él no la dejaría sola. Ni su madre ni su hermano. Y justo cuando creía que no tenía más de que hablarle, le bastaba con verla una vez más para contarle las historias y mentiras más hermosas que jamás se creyó capaz de contar.

Él, guardián de la esperanza, la había perdido completamente y todo por una niña.

Podría llorar, realmente podía hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero era la misma Sophie la que le impedía hacer tal cosa. Tal vez estaba inconsciente y para ella el mundo a su alrededor no existía, pero Bunnymund sabía que no era así. La pequeña rubia era capaz de percibir esa aura que él emanaba y llorar solo la mancharía, provocando un desgarre más en el alma de esa niña.

Eso no podía pasar.

—Todo estará bien, Sophie. Muy pronto —dijo, con la voz entrecortada, mientras seguía con una de sus patas alrededor de la niña en un intento fallido de envolverla en calor con su propia piel.

Desvió la mirada, enfocándose con quien sabía era la madre de los hermanos. La mujer castaña que, desde que despertó, no se había despegado de la niña. Estaba sentada en una silla, al otro lado de la cama, con cabeza y brazos sobre esta, y una de sus manos entrelazada a la de Sophie, con fuerza.

En ningún momento fue capaz de sentir que no estaba completamente sola. Y como nunca antes en toda su vida, deseó poder ser visto por los adultos. No haría ninguna diferencia la verdad. Las cosas ya estaban prácticamente terminadas, sólo estaba esperando el desenlace. Y que una madre de dos hijos, este a punto de perder uno de ellos… necesitaría todo el apoyo posible.

Después de todo, es Sophie, y si Bunnymund estaba destrozado, no se quería ni imaginar cómo estaría la mujer que le dio la vida.

.

.

.

Jamie estaba cada vez más y más preocupado. Desde el momento en que vio cómo reaccionaron Bunnymund y esa mujer, que según escuchó se llama Serafina, supo que algo andaba mal. Y sabía que tanto el conejo como la morena buscaban protegerlo, pero era obvio que le estaban ocultando algo y aún más que él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

¿Siempre sería así? ¿El mundo se caería a su alrededor, y él tendría que esperar a que los demás actuaran para poder moverse? No podía permitirse eso.

No importa si se tratase de su hermana o cualquier extraño. El hecho de quedarse de brazos cruzados sin si quiera intentar hacer algo era un pensamiento que él no concebía en su mente.

Hace siete años, cuando todos se habían dado por vencidos ese día de pascua, él buscó y buscó por toda la ciudad, por cada rincón y cada hogar. Se cayó, se raspó, se ensució y se lastimó. Pero él no era de los que se rendían cuando había una posibilidad, por tan mínima que fuera, la buscaba y la aprovechaba. Y esa vez había sido recompensado con el que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida.

Así que por eso fue detrás de ella, por eso abandonó a Bunnymund. Ya había ayudado a Jack y los guardianes una vez. Si esta vez lo iban ayudar a él, era por demás necesario que se involucrara.

Sólo que no se imaginó que recibiría tremenda noticia.

¿Qué haría Jack con la muerte? Se temía lo peor, pero confiaba en el espíritu más que en cualquier otra persona. Vamos ¡hasta más que en su propia madre! Y jamás dejó de hacerlo. Nunca. Así que algo en él, esa parte de Jamie que se volvió valiente, le dijo que tenía que ir con su amigo. Jack podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse solo. Eso lo sabía de sobra. Pero el apoyo y la confianza de alguien más, de un amigo, siempre es un extra que jamás debe desperdiciarse.

Era por esa razón que sin dudar ni un poco de las palabras de esa mujer, Vivi, que corrió hacia el tronco y se encontró atravesando una cueva fría y oscura. Lo bueno fue que el camino no duró tanto para él. A los pocos minutos de caminar divisó la luz al final, y se dirigió a ella a toda prisa. Lo primero que pudo identificar fue el pelo blanco de Jack.

—¡JACK! —gritó, y la voz salió de lo más profundo de él, con todas sus fuerzas y cargada de un sentimiento de alivio que jamás había sentido.

Aquel sonido retumbo por las paredes, produciendo un eco que alteró la atmosfera, Jamie no se dio cuenta pero la temperatura había subido uno o dos grados.

El espíritu no pareció oírlo, corrió más a prisa y casi estaba fuera de la cueva en el momento en que vio caer al suelo a su mejor amigo.

—¡Jack! —exclamó preocupado, apenas puso un pie fuera de la cueva y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a su mejor amigo. Se arrodilló frente a él, ignorando todo a su alrededor y puso ambas manos en su hombro— ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien?

El albino temblaba de pies a cabeza, su vista no se alejaba del suelo. Jamie volvió a repetir la pregunta mientras zarandeaba un poco al eterno muchacho.

—¡Jack, mírame! —le dijo con voz firme. Un tono que casi nunca usaba.

Y el espíritu hizo caso. Levantó la cabeza poco a poco, permitiéndole al castaño ver los ojos azules inyectados de pánico de Jack.

Jamie jamás había visto a Jack tan asustado. Nunca, ni en sus pesadillas, una expresión tan desesperanzadora había sido vista por él, hasta ese momento. Estaba asustado, en pánico, triste… Todo tipo de emoción negativa y deprimente parecía haberse apoderado Jack y sus ojos.

—Jamie …—jadeó, y de repente sus manos terminaron en la cara del muchacho, examinándolo rápidamente— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jamie? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? Te dejé completamente bien y a salvo en Burgess, tu no deberías… tu no…

—¡Jack! –Jamie, como pudo, atrapo las manos de Jack con las propias, aunque le costó un poco porque el chico no dejaba de palpar su rostro, hombro y brazos. Pero parecía que el albino estaba más nervioso que nunca, porque aun forcejeaba para liberarse— ¡JACK, BASTA!

Eso fue suficiente para detenerlo. Jack se le quedó viendo como si tenerlo frente a él fuera una aparición horrorosa.

—¿Qué tienes? —fue lo único que le pudo preguntar, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Sólo que él no abandonaba esa expresión de pánico. Lo seguía mirando, lentamente levantó la mano y la puso sobre su cabeza.

—Tu… tu…. Tu no.. no estás muerto ¿verdad? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Eh… no. Estoy completamente seguro de que estoy vivo.

Jack entonces desvió la mirada, Jamie lo siguió y fue cuando se percató del cráneo que volaba cerca de ellos, el cual lo tomó por sorpresa y se sobresaltó al verlo.

—¿Humano impertinente? —le preguntó Jack al cráneo, un poco más tranquilo.

—Sí, ese es él —habló la parte ósea, sorprendiendo más a Jamie— Y debes saber que es cierto lo que dice, él está completamente vivo.

—¿Entonces por qué está aquí?

—¿Aquí? —inquirió Jamie, Jack lo miró y le contestó:

—En el inframundo.

—Oh…

El cráneo volvió a carraspear para recibir su atención. Humano y guardián lo miraron.

—Los humanos son los seres más afortunados en existir. A diferencia de un guardián y un muerto, los humanos pueden viajar entre el prado y el inframundo. Ellos tienen esa luz de vida, por lo tanto, pueden regresar al lugar dónde se origina, el prado, y naturalmente donde se almacena hasta que decae, el inframundo. Pero si quieren alcanzar el prado requieren de un entendimiento superior al que poseen. Han pasado millones de años de evolución y aún siguen con ese pensamiento limitado… y me temo que al paso que van, seguirán sin lograrlo. Aunque claro hay otras maneras, ¿verdad?

Lo último lo dijo mirando a Jamie, y a pesar de carecer de expresión, se podía sentir que sonreía.

—¿Cómo llegaste al prado, niño? —preguntó el cráneo.

—Con una esfera portal de Santa Claus, Norte —contestó Jamie, suponiendo que con el prado se refería a aquel lugar con las mujeres que hacían velas.

En ese momento vio cómo Jack se relajaba cada vez más y más.

—¡Oh! Bueno, eso es interesante, según sé ni si quiera una esfera portal de él puede traerte al prado...

—En realidad si se puede.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos al instante. La voz que sonó no era de ninguno de los tres. Era grave y susurrante, casi imperceptible pero clara. Como si aquella voz en nivel tan bajo de sonido les estuviera hablando directamente en su mente.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Oh, oh! —Empezó a decir una y otra vez el cráneo mientras revoloteaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro— su excelencia se acerca, su excelencia se acerca…

El cráneo seguía moviéndose, y Jack y Jamie se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Su excelencia? —preguntó el castaño.

Jack asintió, sus labios formando una línea recta, una expresión solemne en el rostro.

—La muerte.

—Así es.

El sonido provino de aquel espacio que se hacía entre ellos. Provocando que ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y voltearan lenta y simultáneamente el rostro, topándose así, a centímetros de ellos, con un cabello negro como el abismo, los ojos oscuros, las marcados ojeras que parecían tatuadas a la piel blanca, seca y pegada a los huesos de un… ¿hombre? Que estaba atrás de ellos en cuclillas.

—Ustedes dos me están causando un dolor de cabeza inmenso, y tengo planeado ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

Está de más decir que, a pesar de saber dónde estaban, de haberse acostumbrado a un cráneo que hablaba y, de que uno tenía quince años y el otro 325 [2] ambos chicos gritaron como pocas veces lo había hecho en sus vidas.

.

.

.

Si la madre de Sophie y Jamie no hubiera abandonado a su niña creyente a los diez años, si se hubiera mantenido firme a sus sueños e ilusiones a pesar de lo mucho que fue presionada, en esos momentos se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba sola, que no solo ella y su hijo sufrían por su adorada Sophie y que a su lado había otros cuatro seres en esa habitación de la cual ella se negaba moverse. Y si lo hubiera hecho, podría ver como los ríos de arena dorada de Meme se le acercaban para, al fin, dejarla descansar en paz y tranquilidad.

—Gracias amigo —habló Bunnymund, quien no se había separado de Sophie a pesar de la llegada de los demás— En serio que lo necesitaba. No tenía buena cara.

—Es terrible —dijo Toothiana, quien se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer para acariciar su espalda en un intento de reconfortarla, aunque era obvio que no podría saberlo—. Su niña y tan pequeña… un padre no debería ver morir a su hijo.

Norte se acercó a Sophie, del mismo lado donde estaba conejo. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y no las pudo detener.

—Lo sentimos Sophie, en serio. Pero te prometemos que no te dejaremos sola hasta que llegue la hora.

Toothiana y Meme también se acercaron, jurando en silencio lo mismo que Norte, y también, sin despegar los ojos de la niña que tanto los había ayudado en el pasado.

—Yo pensé lo mismo y lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas —dijo entonces conejo, llamando la atención de Toothiana y Meme, más no así de Norte quien no despegó la mirada de Sophie.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el hada, y Meme lo miró con la misma curiosidad y con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

El conejo no contestó, su atención seguía en Sophie, pero levantó levemente la vista, con el ceño fruncido y miró a Norte. No era un reclamo, no era un reproche, simplemente estaba cansado.

—Tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Le dije a Jack que no lo hiciera… —empezó a decir Norte— que era mejor quedarse así… ¿Tenías que ir a ver a Serafina? —preguntó viendo con la misma expresión a Bunnymund.

—Si le hubieras explicado la situación a Jack en primer lugar, pero la verdadera situación, no hubiera ido a buscarme, yo no hubiera ido con Madre Naturaleza, y él y Jamie todavía estarían aquí.

—No pensé que Jack iría contigo.

—Pero lo hizo.

Eso le basto a Meme y Toothiana para sentirse excluidos de la situación, pero fue el pequeño hombrecito quien actuó golpeando levemente a los otros dos con uno de sus látigos de arena en un hombro. Ambos lanzaron un quejido, se sobaron la parte deñada con una mano y miraron acusadoramente al hombrecito que no lucía nada arrepentido de lo que hizo. Sino que los miraba directamente de brazos cruzados.

—Meme tiene razón. Dejen de hablar así y díganos que está pasando. ¿Por qué no están Jack y Jamie aquí? Pero queremos toda la verdad. Porque al parecer está pasando algo más y no quieren decirnos.

Norte y Bunnymund se miraron entre ellos. El segundo regresó a ver a Sophie lo cual le dio a entender a Norte que el que tenía que explicar, o al menos empezar a explicar era él.

—Tienen que estar conscientes de algo… vamos a perder a Jack.

.

.

.

Lleva existiendo desde el inicio de los tiempos, se había topado con mortales e inmortales por igual, pero nunca en toda su existencia le habían causado tantos problemas como los dos que tenía frente a él. Un guardián y un adolescente mortal abrazados fuertemente muertos del miedo. Se reiría de lo cómico de la escena de no ser porque tenía un problema muy difícil en esos momentos que le impedía cualquier tipo de emoción como esa. Sólo podía sentir frustración y enojo, los cuales, para no dejarlos salir de control, tenía que convertir en dolor de cabeza. Y la verdad ya se estaba hartando de tenerlo.

—¿Por qué todos ustedes mortales tienen que reaccionar de la misma manera? —expresó con fastidio.

—Bueno, eres la muerte —intervino aquel que sabía era Jack, el albino que aunque abrazado al adolescente, se ponía por delante. Valiente pero innecesario, si se lo preguntaban a él— y tu presencia es naturalmente terrorífica. No sé si nos entiendes.

—No, la verdad no —dijo con simpleza—. Y jamás he tenido intención de hacerlo. Considero sus preocupaciones y temores innecesarios y una pérdida del poco tiempo de vida que tienen. Pero bueno, su lógica mortal no puedo compararla con la mía. Así que no planeo pedirles más de lo que son capaces de ofrecer.

Los dos se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, obviamente confundidos por lo que veían y lo acaban de escuchar. Delante de ellos estaba un hombre (al menos su voz era de hombre) con apariencia de adolescente, piel pálida, pelo negro, vestido con una camiseta blanca de tirantes, unos pantalones de cuero negro y unas botas de combate del mismo color. Pero lo que más los perturbaba era lo flaco y delgado que se veía. Podían apreciar los huesos de la clavícula, y cómo destacaban los de cada articulación que era apreciable. Era más flaco de lo que Jack alguna vez fue y eso que él vivió en desnutrición algunos años de su vida como humano.

—Mi lógica mortal —mencionó Jamie con ironía— me dice que acabas de insultarnos.

—Más o menos —se cruzó de brazos— con eso dicho, dejen de comportarse como cobardes y levántense. Que al menos yo no los voy a hacer nada. ¡Mírense! Lucen patéticos.

Nuevamente se vieron entre ellos y estaban fuertemente abrazados el uno del otro. Inmediatamente se separaron y pusieron de pie, tratando de recobrar la poca dignidad que les quedaba delante de la misma muerte, que estaba hablando con su sirviente.

—Chacal, tráeme la vela y no te hagas el que no sabes. Es la de colores azules—aplaudió dos veces— ¡Para ayer, Chacal!

Rápidamente el heraldo se fue de ahí, dejando a los tres solos. Jamie miró con curiosidad, pero alerta, al flaquísimo ser.

—¿Qué vela?

—La de Jack por supuesto.

Jamie iba a preguntar, pero ni tiempo le dio de formular la pregunta su anfitrión cuando empezó a hablar una vez más.

—Pero antes de saltarnos las cosas y de que a  _escarcha_  le dé otro paro emocional. Tú —señaló a Jamie con su esquelético dedo índice— no estás muerto. Como les decía Chacal, los humanos tienen tránsito libre entre el prado y el inframundo. Sólo que ni siquiera pueden llegar al prado, ¿Cómo llegarían aquí? Ese niño pudo hacerlo porque, si mal no estoy, Madre Naturaleza lo tuvo que traer consigo.

Jack lo miró escéptico.

—¿Viniste con Madre Naturaleza? —preguntó.

—En realidad la seguí. Usó un portal de Norte, ella cruzó primero y después la seguí.

—Así es. Madre Naturaleza es la única de ustedes espíritus que tiene libre tránsito y por consiguiente la única de ustedes que puede hacer un portal hasta aquí. Si otro guardián hubiera tratado de pasar no hubiera podido. Pero sí, tú, niño, estás tan vivo como Vivi allá en el prado. Así que  _escarcha_  no te desmayes ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos cosas por hacer.

—Me llamo Jack Frost… Mimi —agregó el albino con regodeo, al recordar el apodo de la muerte.

—Conoces mi apodo, eso es bueno —junto sus manos, luciendo un poco emocionado—. Supongo que ya estás listo ¿no? Despide a tu amiguito que no tenemos todo el día. Nos movemos bajo una estricta agenda que no permite ningún retraso y como sabes, Sophie Bennett, con respeto del aquí presente —dijo señalando con una de sus manos a Jamie—, nos ha estado atrasando un poco.

Jamie se alarmó ante eso, mirando desesperado a Jack que lucía tan preocupado como él y después al espíritu de la muerte que lucía emocionado, muy diferente a como los había recibido.

—¿Cómo que atrasado? ¿Vas a matar a mi hermana? —exclamó indignado el chico viendo con despreció a la flaca muerte.

—Oh no, claro que no —comentó como si nada, con una mano bajo uno de sus codos y la otra doblada contra sí— Yo no puedo matar a tu hermana, pequeño. Ya casi es primavera.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Mimi dejó caer los brazos, sus hombros también, viendo Jamie como si fuera un bicho raro. Parpadeo varias veces, como si esperara a que el niño le dijera algo más pero al ver que ni él ni Jack iban a hablar, se compuso, volvió a su pose normal y nuevamente se dirigió al chico.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿No sabes nada?

—Lo único que sé es que mi hermana se va a morir, que tú la vas a matar… o ibas, y que Jack vino aquí a buscar una solución.

Apenas dijo eso, Mimi giró la cabeza en dirección a Jack tan rápido que se pudo escuchar como sus huesos tronaban, aunque poco le afectó al tipo. En lugar de emoción se veía la misma cara de fastidio y hasta molestia.

—No lo sabe, ¿cierto?

Jamie también miró a Jack, completamente perdido ante lo que sucedía. ¿Qué era lo que no sabía? ¿Qué cosa no le había dicho Jack?

El espíritu de la diversión no los miraba, a ninguno de los dos. La vista la mantenía en el suelo, parecía avergonzado y Jamie sentía que la incertidumbre se lo tragaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

—No. No lo sabe.

Mimi lanzó un gruñido exasperado mientras se llevaba sus huesudas manos a la cabeza y pisoteaba una y otra vez contra el suelo diciendo quien sabe cuántas palabras en quién sabe qué idiomas. Cuando al fin terminó, caminó directamente a Jack, tomándolo con una mano de uno de sus hombros y con la otra lo tomó por la barbilla, levantando su cabeza.

— _Escarcha_

—Jack… —le dijo, dándole un manotazo para que le soltará la cara, la cual Mimi esquivó, quitando la mano y no la volvió a poner ahí.

—No tienes derecho a corregirme —le soltó serio, Jack suspiró a harto— ignoraré eso. Le dices la verdad y se va ¿estamos? Suficiente tengo con los problemas en lo que me metieron Bunnymund y tú como para encima tener que lidiar con estas cosas.

Jack asintió, pero era obvio en su cara que no estaba para nada contento con lo que estaba pasando. Mimi se separó de él y se fue hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma y a Jack no le quedó de otra que enfrentarse de una vez por todas a la realidad. Caminó hacia Jamie quien no sabía que decir, aunque no era necesario, porque Jack podía ver que lo único que quería eran respuestas. Y había llegado la hora de dárselas todas.

—¡MOIRA TRAEME LA VELA PROBLEMÁTICA!

—Jack… —susurró Jamie, con el miedo palpable en su voz.

Ninguno se perturbo por el gritó ensordecedor de Mimi.

Ya sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Y Jack se odió una y mil veces por eso.

—Jamie… hay algo que tienes que saber, algo que te tengo que explicar. Para empezar, bueno —sonrió de lado, tratando de atenuar un poco las cosas—, creo que ya sabes que el flaco de allá es la Muerte, ese que es más flaco que yo —Jamie sonrió un poco, Jack lo hizo también— y que la platicadora rubia de arriba es la Vida.

—Me lo imaginé.

—Bueno, Vida o Vivi, como le gusta que le digan, crea estas velas que determinan el tiempo de vida de las personas. Cuando las terminan las traen acá abajo donde se van gastando y gastando hasta que se acaban y Mimi las apaga. Es cuando una persona muere y su alma regresa a este lugar, donde su vida se originó. O eso en teoría. Muchas almas se pierden en el camino así que para que no se pierdan, Mimi tiene que mandar a un Heraldo por ellas. Para guiarlas y traerlas a salvo. Eso pasó con Sophie, su vela está agotada, sólo deben apagar la llama, pero no pueden. Cuando el canguro y yo nos acercamos a Sophie, nuestra aura de inmortal la envolvió. Así, como un Heraldo no se nos puede acercar, no se pueden acercar a Sophie.

—Eso no es bueno ¿cierto?

Jack negó con la cabeza, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos antes de que la lágrima volviera a salir.

—La única opción que quedaba era que Mimi personalmente fuera por ella, pero no puede. Mimi sólo puede ir a nuestro mundo cuando es invierno. Del 21 de diciembre al 21 de marzo. Y el viaje de ascenso y descenso le toma más tiempo que a sus heraldos. Él hace 24 horas.

—Si salía, como quiera no iba a llegar a tiempo.

—Y Sophie tendría que esperar nueve meses en que su alma fuera recolectada. Si es que quedaba algo de ella —Jack tragó saliva y tomó a su protegido de las manos—. Jamie, por cada segundo que pasa en nuestro mundo, el alma de Sophie se está desgarrando. Si esos nueve meses pasan, al final no quedaría más que su cuerpo y ni si quiera su alma podría regresar.

La respuesta fue inmediata, Jamie se soltó del agarré, le dio la espalda a Jack y empezó a moverse por todo el lugar con las manos en la cabeza, respirando agitadamente. El mayor trató de acercarse pero apenas lo sintió cerca, el castaño alzó su mano dándole entender que se detuviera.

—No te atrevas.

—Jamie… tienes que escucharme, todavía no termino.

—¿Todavía no terminas? —le preguntó sarcástico con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y enfermo de coraje— Me acabas de decir no sólo que mi hermana se va a morir, sino que su alma se va a destruir. Que no tiene salvación alguna… Jack, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé… lo que sí sé… es que su alma si se puede salvar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Para crear a los Heraldos, lo que Mimi hace es ofrecerle la oportunidad a esas almas que creen tener asuntos pendientes o simplemente no pueden descansar en paz. Tú sabes, esas que se encuentran en el limbo. Los Heraldos deben servir a Mimi por toda la eternidad, o hasta que estén listos para morir. Bueno, hace 307 años, yo morí. Morí cuando evite que mi hermana cayera en el mismo lago donde Sophie lo hizo, sólo que yo lo hice en su lugar. Pero fue en ese momento en el que Hombre de la Luna, o Zar Lunar como lo llaman algunos, me salvó convirtiéndome en guardián. Por eso soy diferente a los demás. Cuando a ellos sólo les cambiaron las condiciones de muerte, a mí no. Yo… Jamie…

El niño no necesitó que terminara. Ya había sacado la conclusión por sí mismo.

—Jamie, yo soy un heraldo.

Y él sólo tuvo que terminar por Jack.

—Y el único que puede matar a Sophie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ninfas, tomé el nombre de las que mencionan en la mitología griega, pero no son precisamente ellas. Sólo necesitaba un nombre y pues sonaba linda y se quedo.  
> [2] Si tomamos en cuenta que Jack murió a los 18, y han pasado 307 años desde entonces… en total tiene 325 8D


	5. Primavera Anticipada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer como siempre a mi BETA Solei Dantés, porque sin ella este fic hubiera llegado con errores a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Gracias por acompañarme con esta loca y dramática historia que llega a su fin. Y espero que no sea la última ;D
> 
> Si eres un lector que jamás ha dejado review, te invito a que lo hagas en este último cap :)
> 
> PD: Todavía falta el Epílogo.

Norte miró a Toothiana quien, por primera vez en muchos años, había dejado de volar para sostenerse con sus piernas. Meme por otro lado lucía tan deprimido como jamás se imaginó verlo, con las brillantes y cristalinas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo le voy a decir esto a Hadita? —se preguntó Toothiana, abrazándose a sí misma, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que la voz no se le quebrara. Era obvio que su preocupación por la reacción de su hada era una manera de distraer sus pensamientos del verdadero problema.

Jack será quien mate a Sophie.

Jack será quien salve a Sophie.

Jack no volvería.

Sí, se habían resignado al destino de la pequeña. Pero que fuera Jack quien se encargara de la tarea… Era la más cruel y horrible ironía que pudo haberse formado jamás. Parecía una jugarreta del destino contra todos ellos. Un castigo que ninguno merecía.

—Si Jack o yo no hubiéramos insistido en estar con Sophie esto no estaría pasando —habló Bunnymund—. Si no hubiera permitido que mis emociones tomaran las decisiones por mí… hubiera podido ver el problema.

—Tú no tenías idea del peligro en el que ponías a Sophie estando a su lado —le dijo Norte, mirándolo con compasión.

—No, pero contabas con que usara la razón y desistiera de ayudar a Jack —le dijo el pooka luciendo realmente arrepentido.

—Aster no te culpes —habló Toothiana.

Se acercó a donde estaba el conejo, caminando. Puso su mano sobre la pata libre de éste y después lo abrazó con fuerza. El pooka la rodeó con su brazo libre y ella hundió su rostro en su peludo y suave hombro. Permaneciendo así por unos segundos, sintiendo el calor y el apoyo del otro en esa muestra de afecto que pocas veces se permitían o podían tener.

—Tu adoras a Sophie y eso está bien —decía Tooth mientras seguía con su rostro oculto frotándole la espalda. Apenas y podía escucharse lo que decía, pero todos le entendían—. Sentir eso no es malo. Aunque duele mucho, lo sé.

—Yo sé que lo sabes —le dijo el conejo, haciendo más fuerte su agarre en el hada y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Todos conocían el difícil pasado del hada [1]

—Hiciste lo que cualquier persona y pooka decente y con sentimientos hubiera hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Si no tuvieras sentimientos, no hubieras podido conocerla en primer lugar, ni quererla como lo haces. Y estoy segura que ese cariño inmenso lo va a compensar todo.

Bunnymund se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

—¿Segura? —dijo con un hilo de voz— ¿Inclusive lo de Jack?

Toothiana no le contestó. Y Bunnymund sabía que no debió haberle mencionado al chico, no de esa manera. Porque parecía un intento de hacer sentir a su amiga mal, cuando la realidad era que estaba tan preocupado como ella. Pero no pudo evitar que su pregunta saliera con aquel tono y se percibiera con aquella intención.

El hada se separó un poco, Bunnymund hizo lo mismo, pero en ningún momento se soltaron. Ella lo miró a la cara y podía ver como sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir pero sabía que no lo harían.

—Aster, si no fuera cierto. Jack no hubiera decidido irse.

Y simplemente se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza. Sin despegarse de Sophie porque todavía los necesitaba. Porque él todavía la necesitaba.

Se pasó otro nudo en la garganta antes de empezar a llorar. Los brazos de Toothiana, lo apretaron aún más si era posible. Y aunque no lo podía ver, pudo sentir como alguien más se acercaba. Eran Norte y Meme, que se sumaban a ese abrazo en grupo que tanto necesitaban los cuatro.

.

.

.

Jack no podía ni mirar a Jamie ¿Con qué cara? ¿Con qué derecho? Su mirada había terminado ya no en el suelo, sino en las llamas de las velas que bailaban sin cesar y con la intensidad propia de la vida que representaban. Sophie era una de ellas, Jamie también y en algún momento él lo fue.

¿Tan frágiles eran?

Ese pensamiento no lo tranquilizó de ninguna manera, al contrario, le hizo sentir más coraje, más furia. ¿Toda una vida se podía resumir en la llama de una simple vela? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

¿Qué tipo de vida era esa?

—Entonces… Tú eres el único que puede matarla —habló Jamie. No estaba enojado ni furioso. Ya no estaba llorando.

Eso le dolió a Jack más que todos los reclamos que había recibido de él. Porque muy en el fondo sabía que esa actitud no estaba bien.

—Yo no la voy a matar —dijo sin girarse a verlo— Sólo iré por su alma, su muerte es…

—Inevitable —cortó el niño.

El sonido de las alas de las mariposas ante el revoloteo era lo único audible, la tensión podía palparse y la angustia y gravedad de la situación empezaba a caer con todo su peso contra ellos y los aplastaba con fuerza. Necesitaban tiempo para asimilarlo. Jamie más que Jack. Pero por cada segundo que pasaba, poco a poco el alma de Sophie se iba desgarrando . Tiempo era lo que no tenían.

—Jamie…

—¿¡POR QUÉ!? –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Jack percibió el odio, la tristeza, el enojo y el miedo que Jamie se estaba guardando— ¡por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué….!

Por cada repetición escuchaba un golpe contra la piedra que se hacía más fuerte, uno tras otro.

No lo podía seguir ignorando. Por más indigno que se sintiera, Jack no podía ignorar a Jamie. No tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Se giró entonces, topándose con la figura del adolescente arrodillado en el suelo, repitiendo una y otra vez esa pregunta, pero cada vez más quedo, pero sin disminuir la ira con la que golpeaba la plataforma con su puño cerrado.

—… ¿por qué?... —su voz se estaba quebrando, los golpes no cesaban, las heridas se abrían.

Un golpe más y la sangre había salido. Jack no se explicó por qué tardó tanto en reaccionar. Corrió a su lado, se hincó y antes de que volviera a lastimarse con otro golpe, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo acercó hacia sí en un abrazo que Jamie ya no tuvo fuerzas para si quiera replicar. Lo aceptó, aferrándose a la espalda del espíritu con fuerza, el rostro oculto en su pecho. Jack pudo sentir las lágrimas empapando su sudadera, así que lo abrazó con más fuerza. Y cuando el primer grito se ahogó en contra de él, haciendo vibrar su pecho hasta su corazón, Jack lloró y sollozó junto al niño que se hacía pedazos en sus brazos, intentando mantenerlo entero.

.

.

.

Según la creencia popular, La Muerte es justa e imparcial. Afecta a todos por igual, no conoce la compasión o la piedad. No importaba qué o quién hubieras sido en tu vida. Cuando te toca, te toca y no hay vuelta de hoja.

Mimi obviamente hacía honor a la creencia. Desde el inframundo cumplía con su labor con precisión absoluta pues de eso dependía el delicado equilibrio de la creación y el universo. Y cuando las cosas se complicaron no tardó en hacerse de sirvientes que le echaron la mano en su tarea. Cualquier tipo de retraso era imperdonable.

Por eso, cuando se presentó la situación con Sophie Bennett supo que se venía una avalancha de problemas. No sólo se iba a retrasar, sino que la niña estaba involucrada con los guardianes. O sea que se iba a desatar un drama de aquellos que no veía desde la vez que Serafina Pitchiner -o Madre Naturaleza como le decían algunos- tuvo que deshacerse de sus poderes de invierno porque no los podía controlar.

Le esperaba un dolor de cabeza enorme. Porque era obvio que la situación sólo tenía una salida. Jack Frost, el chico al que regresó de la muerte para convertirse en guardián, era el único que podía recolectar el alma de la niña. Tan sólo tendría que ir al inframundo, ser convertido en uno de sus Heraldos y debido a su condición de guardián, podría acercársele a Sophie Bennet e ir por su alma.

Y como todo el drama se llevaría a cabo en el plano de los vivos, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sólo tendría que esperar la llegada de Jack. Lo que no se imaginó, fue que Jack llegaría con el hermanito de la niña próxima a morir. Menos que desatarían ahí otro drama porque no le habían dicho la verdad.

Realmente no le molestaba, lo entendía. Pero si Mimi tenía fama de despiadada era porque esas escenas no las veía en vivo y a todo color, siendo abrumada por las intensas y descontroladas emociones que los humanos vivos emanaban, por ello era que evitaba presenciarlas. En serio que se sentía horrible verlo.

Fue en ese momento que Chacal llegó, cargando la vela de colores azules y blancos. La vela de guardián de Jack Frost. Y detrás de él, venía un cuervo de ojos violeta, Moira, un heraldo que en sus patas cargaba una jaula con una vela casi acabada. La vela de Sophie Bennett.

Ambos llegaban a tiempo.

Mimi no se había movido de su lugar, así que no podía ver a Jack y a Jamie, pero sí los podía oír y al parecer ya se habían calmado. El niño había llorado y gritado abrazado al espíritu por varios minutos. Agradecía que se detuvieran. Realmente daba graciasde que todo eso no lo viera normalmente.

Chacal hacía levitar la vela de Jack y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Mimi extendió la mano y el Heraldo puso la vela en su palma. Moira, sin embargo, se acercó a muerte permitiéndole que tomara la jaula de la vela de Sophie.

—Las velas son creadas por Vivi allá arriba, apenas las termina me las manda y las cuido aquí hasta que llegue la hora de apagar la llama e ir por sus almas —comentó. Sabía que lo escuchaban—. Sin embargo, hay velas diferentes, las velas de los guardianes son de otros colores. Hace mucho tiempo, Madre Naturaleza nos regaló las mariposas que vieron aquí y en el prado, todo a cambio de que Vivi me permitiera cambiarles las condiciones de muerte a aquellos que ayudaban al Zar Lunar en su misión de cuidar a los niños: los guardianes. Fueron un regalo excepcional que nos facilitó nuestro trabajo, así que accedimos al trato. Desde entonces, todo guardián designado por el Zar Lunar, sólo moriría de dos maneras.

—Cuando él lo decida o cuando un niño deje de creer en él —oyó a Jack detrás de él.

—Así es. Sin embargo, Zar Lunar me pidió otro favor hace 307 años —comenzó de nuevo Mimi, mirando por sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que tanto el espíritu como el niño le hacían caso—. Madre Naturaleza no podía seguir controlando el invierno. No tenía problema con cualquier otra estación, pero cuando su fortaleza y disciplina se quebraban, el frío invernal se desataba. Bastaba con entrar en una inestabilidad emocional para que muchos inocentes pagaran caro tal falta. Ella no podía seguir así y Zar Lunar buscó por toda la tierra a alguien digno de llevar tal responsabilidad. Desgraciadamente, esa persona era un joven que murió en el momento en que Zar Lunar lo descubrió. Cayó en un lago. Pero de igual manera, el hijo de los Lunatoff quería que él fuera su nuevo guardián. Así que me dieron otro regalo, y lo único que hice fue darle el mismo tipo de vida que a mis Heraldos, un préstamo por decirlo de alguna manera… y después te hiciste guardián.

—¿Por qué repites esto? —preguntó Jack, con sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

—Porque hay algo mal en tu relato. Tú no eres un Heraldo —extendió a Jack su vela—. Eres un guardián, yo no alcancé a convertirte, sólo te di la vida. Es por eso que eres el único que puede acercársele a Sophie… cuando seas un Heraldo completo, por supuesto.

—¿Es necesario? —habló el castaño, con la expresión sombría.

—Lo siento, pero procuro ser una persona clara en estos asuntos. Una verdad a medias o mal contada no deja de ser una mentira. Y a mí no me gusta mentir, aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo. Así que no me gusta que se desvirtúen mis acuerdos por omisión de detalles. No tienes ni idea de la clase de problemas en las que eso me puede meter.

Jamie asintió levemente, antes de enfocar su atención en la vela de su hermana.

—¿Por qué esta en una jaula? —pregunto con sincera curiosidad.

—Porque si no, Moira no podría cargarla —la mirada de Jamie seguía en el objeto y la débil llama que, a diferencia de las demás, no se movía con la misma intensidad— ¿Quieres verla más de cerca?

El niño ni asintió, simplemente se acercó a Mimi y éste le entregó la jaula con la vela. El decrépitoo ser casi podía jurar que era como si el mundo de Jamie se redujera a esa vela. Pero se encogió de hombros y miró a Jack nuevamente.

—¿Listo entonces?

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —la voz de Jack era desganada y llena de desilusión. Aún no aceptaba su futuro, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

—Es más fácil de lo que imaginas —comentó Mimi tratando de infundir un poco de ánimo, pero no parecía que Jack (y mucho menos Jamie) podría compartir su sentir—. Lo primero que hay que hacer es…

—Mimi

El aludido se giró a ver al niño que le llamó, el cual seguía hipnotizado por la vela de su hermana. Pero Mimi pudo verlo, y como nunca un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Eso en la mirada del adolescente no era más que el brillo de la esperanza bajo el disfraz de mera curiosidad.

—¿Sí?

Pero Mimi ya sabía la pregunta antes de que se la hiciera. Y jamás le había gustado contestarla.

—¿Hay alguna otra manera de salvar a Sophie?

Porque lo hacía con la verdad.

—Sí, sí la hay.

Necesitaría otra vela.

.

.

.

La última vez había sentido tanta angustia esperando algo, fue hace muchos siglos, en aquella época en la que su padre se fue a la guerra y ella desconocía el destino del que había sido víctima. Le parecía extraño que se sintiera así por un niño que apenas conocía, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente… no era el niño, era lo que estaba pasando. La situación había removido recuerdos y un pasado que había mantenido bien enterrado y del que prefería no acordarse. A pesar de tanto tiempo transcurrido todavía le dolía. Y al parecer no dejaría de hacerlo.

—Ten —escuchó a su lado, pero no se movió, sólo extendió su brazo y sintió como una pequeña taza era puesta en su mano, la cual tomó y acercó a su nariz para olerla.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó después de comprobar que olía bien para poder beberlo.

—Té de miel —contestó Vivi, sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias —dijo después de saborearlo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te hago compañía. No es bueno que estés sola en estas circunstancias Serafina.

La aludida no se molestó en replicar, de hecho entendía a la perfección la actitud de Vivi, sin embargo, hace mucho que no tenía uno de esos ataques emocionales, y si lo llegaba a tener, ahora no habría tantas consecuencias como antes. En especial si tomaba en cuenta que ahí no tenía poderes.

—Alguien viene— oyó decir a Vivi.

Inmediatamente se pusó en pie y tendió la taza de té a una mariposa que pasaba por ahí y la hizo levitar mientras se alejaba de la morena. Madre Naturaleza se sacudió un poco el vestido por delante y por detrás, más por hábito que por interesarle cómo se viera, y su mirada fue a parar al tronco del árbol a donde miraba Vida.

De ahí salió la figura del castaño adolescente solamente, cabizbajo y caminando lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Vida.

El niño se sobresaltó al escuchar al espíritu de la mujer, levantó la vista y pareció sorprendido de verlas ahí, pero se recuperó al instante y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Era la primera vez que Madre Naturaleza lo veía sonreír con tal intensidad. Estaba tan feliz... que a ella no le quedó de otra que suspirar resignada, mientras limpiaba otra lágrima que se había atrevido a salir, pero después de esa ni una más

Jamie Bennet sí era un niño inteligente después de todo.

.

.

.

Jamie no se explicaba cómo era que había terminado en Burgess desde el Prado, en serio le preguntó a Madre Naturaleza pero ella se negó a revelarle su secreto. Aunque algo le decía que no fue cosa de ella sino de Vida y por eso no tenía ni idea.

—Gracias por llevarme a mi casa —le dijo mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta y los zapatos antes de entrar al hospital.

La mujer lo llevó primero a ponerse algo apropiado para el clima frío de la ciudad y para hacerle creer a su mamá que había comido, bañado y cambiado. Tenía que verlo en buen estado después de las casi cuatro o cinco horas que pasó fuera. Después loacompañóo al Hospital. Jamie entró al edificio con la mujer detrás de él y fue directo al elevador, donde picó el botón del tercer piso.

—No hay de qué, Jamie.

La miró con curiosidad.

—Estás muy seria.

Ella frunció el ceño, acentuando la observación que le hizo Jamie.

—Veras, alguien debe mantener la calma ante la tormenta que estás por desatar. Además... hiciste lo que me esforcé por evitar.

Jamie abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escucharla, se giró a verla directa y amenazadoramente. Molesto.

—¡Sabías que había una manera! —la acusó.

—Sí

Fue en ese momento que el elevador se detuvo

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste? —espetó furioso.

Y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un doctor y dos personas que miraron curiosos al niño que acaba de gritarle a la nada. Jamie los notó al instante, y se compuso. Agachó la cabeza apenado y salió rápidamente de ahí. Madre Naturaleza lo siguió sonriendo levemente, divertida por lo sucedido.

—Sigo esperando la respuesta —dijo por lo bajo, para que nadie lo oyera ni lo viera mover los labios.

—No lo hice porque no era lo correcto. El resultado iba a ser el mismo a fin de cuentas.

Jamie bufo. A lo mejor tenía razón, pero aun así pudo haberlo dicho. Levantó la vista para saber cuánto le faltaba para el cuarto de su hermana y se alegró un poco de verlo tan cerca.

—Pero si lo hubieras hecho, Jack...

Ya no dijo más, había llegado a la puerta y Madre Naturaleza la había abierto.

—¡Jamie! —exclamaron varias voces, pero solo una le interesaba.

Abrió los brazos para recibir a su madre que lo envolvió y lloró nada más con tenerlo cerca una vez más. Jamie la abrazó con más fuerza, gozando de ese momento, de esa sensación de calidez que solo su madre podía brindarle. Después de haber estado con Mimi y experimentado el frío del inframundo... era tan reconfortante saber que podía acceder a ese tipo de calor y cariño con un simple abrazo de su madre.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le reclamó— te dejé como...

—17 mensajes en el celular. Perdón. Me tome una pastilla, quería dormir, lo siento. —la seguía abrazando. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta necesidad de tenerla con él. Por primera vez, después de tantos años, se sentía indefenso, débil, frágil.

Efímero..

Cuando su mamá se dignó a separarse de él, al fin fue consciente de aquel manto protector que una madre ofrece. La seguridad, el cuidado y el amor que sienten por sus hijos desde su nacimiento... y cómo éste se alejaba de él, dejándolo vulnerable.

Ella le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados como los de él, y aun así, en ese instante sonreían por la misma razón.

—Sophie está mejor. Hace unos momentos que el doctor vino a hacerle un chequeo y dijo que mejora. Pero deben tenerla en observación unas horas más.

La volvió a abrazar.

—¡Eso es genial mamá! —exclamó tan feliz como ella, sin necesidad alguna de llorar. Ya lo había hecho demasiado.

Fue cuando levantó la vista y hubiera deseado no hacerlo, porque a pesar de la felicidad que lo embargaba a él y su madre, la cara de consternación de los guardianes seguía presente, recordándole que aún tenía que hablar con ellos. Y ante ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar sentirse mal

.

.

.

— _¿Sí hay una manera de salvar a Sophie?— exclamó Jack incrédulo pero notoriamente feliz ante la posibilidad. Dando tres graciosos pasos hacia atrás de la emoción._

_Jamie por su lado, no cabía en su asombro. Preguntó por pura curiosidad, para agotar todas las alternativas y se encontraba con que sí había alguna manera.._

— _Espera un segundo. Si hay una manera ¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes? —preguntó Jamie— Pudimos haber evitado esto— y se señaló la cara._

_Mimi por su parte lucía realmente incómodo por la pregunta realizada, tanto Jamie como Jack lo notaron de inmediato. Se miraron entre ellos como buscando en el otro la respuesta de por qué ese comportamiento, pero nada. Su vista regresó a la flaca muerte._

— _Creí que la omisión era casi tan mala como mentir —le recriminó el albino._

_Mimi se rascó detrás de la cabeza, ignorando por completo las dos velas que permanecieron suspendidas en el aire._

— _Perdón, pero hasta ahora a ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido preguntarme, yo no tenía por qué decir nada. Para que mi trabajo sea eficiente no puedo caer en teorías ni deducciones fundamentadas en corazonadas._

— _Creo que te entiendo —habló Jamie.— Eres la muerte después de todo. La cosa más justa en el universo ¿o no?_

_Mimi asintió._

— _Y la vela de Sophie esta casi por acabarse —miró al dichoso objeto—. Sin embargo te preguntó por una última esperanza y nos dijiste que existía. Tal vez tú no te puedes dejar llevar por corazonadas... pero yo sí y una de ellas me dice que no tenías intención alguno de revelarnoslo._

— _Así es._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó Jack, realmente enojado con la Muerte— ¿Tan aferrado estás a tenerme como Heraldo?_

_Lo que ninguno se esperó fue que Mimi lanzara una risotada grave y ahogada, tan sonora que retumbó por todo el inframundo, logrando perturbar el natural baile de las velas, el revoloteo de las mariposas, y la tranquilidad de Jamie y Jack. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, su mano cubriendo sus ojos, la otra en su cadera._

_Cuando terminó de reír, un silencio reinó en el inframundo. Él volvió a agachar la cabeza, viendo directamente a Jack y Jamie, la sonrisa burlona en su cara._

— _Jack Frost, no seas arrogante. Si tú fueras el objetivo, creeme que ni siquiera hubiera dejado que Hombre de la Luna te hiciera guardián. Esto no se trata de tí, de la niña o de los guardianes. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡SOY LA MUERTE! —exclamó con ímpetu, causando un escalofrío en los otros dos._

_Habiendo logrado eso les dio la espalda y extendió sus esqueléticos brazos todo lo que le fue permitido._

— _Solo mira a tu alrededor. Para mí no existe nombre, sexo, posición social, buenos o malos. Una vida es una vida. Para Vivi y para mi. Todas tienen el mismo valor... invaluable._

_Bajó los brazos y se giró para verlos, ya no con burla, sino con melancolía._

— _Vida, a pesar de todo, hace lo posible para que esas almas puedan vivir en serio, por tener esa oportunidad. Muchas veces me ha dicho lo mucho que le gustaría poder otorgar más cera a las velas, pero hay veces en que las almas no dan para más. Eso la hace sentir tan mal... así que yo las cuido hasta que llegue el día en que tienen que regresar a ser almas. Eso con todas. Inclusive la de los estúpidos que rechazan la oportunidad dada._

_Mimi caminó, con las manos en la espalda, directo hacia Jamie, haciéndolo sentir el descenso en la temperatura a su alrededor, en la propia. La muerte se le acercaba. Pero a menos de un paso de él, se detuvo._

— _Jamie, tu hermana no es excepción. Tal vez para tí y el resto de los mortales soy un ser despiadado y cruel, pero me preocupo por esas vidas. Saber si vivieron lo suficiente, si gozaron y no sufrieron. Soy la muerte. Mi añoranza y cariño por los vivos es tan natural como el respirar para vivir y dejar de hacerlo para morir. Pero la única manera de demostrarlo es haciendo mi trabajo, iniciando ese proceso con el apagón de una llama... haciendo que su transición sea lo más placentera posible._

_Su mirada volvió a Jack, nuevamente serio._

— _Y si la única manera para llevarlo a cabo es haciéndote Herealdo, entonces Heraldo te haré. Pero esa niña no perderá su alma por incompetencias suyas._

_Jack iba a contestarle, inclusive hizo como si fuera a usar su olvidado cayado, pero Jamie se acercó al espíritu de la diversión y le puso la mano en el hombro._

— _Creo que te entiendo un poco Muerte. Pero eso no me explica por qué no me quisiste decir de la otra alternativa._

— _¿Qué no es obvio Jamie? —el castaño lo miró sin entender, Mimi sonrió— Mi aprecio por todas estas vidas es tal, que ni yo apruebo la única manera salvar a otra condenada a muerte...usando otra vida._

—Lo que Mimi quiso decir fue que la única manera posible para salvar a Sophie es si la cera de su vela aumentaba, pero la cera de los árboles de la vida no se produce en el inframundo y las velas no podían regresar al prado.

Jamie levantó la vista encarando a los guardianes, estaban en su recamara, ya era de noche. Cada uno de ellos había escuchado atentamente al relato del joven.

Después de su llegada había pasado toda la tarde con su madre en el hospital, al lado de Sophie, viendo cómo se recuperaba poco a poco. Apenas estaba atardeciendo cuando la sacaron de terapia intensiva y la mandaron a un cuarto normal. Si todo salía bien saldría en dos días, así que su madre lo mandó a descansar a casa. Él accedió pues en serio necesitaba meterse a bañar y hablar con los guardianes. Tenía que explicarles por qué Jack no estaba y por qué Sophie se estaba recuperando.

Así que en esos momentos estaba él en su cama, Toothiana estaba sentada en su escritorio, Conejo en la silla de éste, Norte en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la cama de Jamie y Sandman levitaba. Madre Naturaleza estaba de pie al lado de la venta de brazos cruzados escuchando el relato en silencio.

—Entonces Jack —empezó Conejo, sin poder creerlo— por eso él...

—No, Aster —Madre Naturaleza intervinó antes de que terminara. Todos se giraron a verla, pero ella estaba viendo por lo ventana al jardín, observando los últimos rastros del invierno que la primavera borraría—. Jack no regresó porque él cumplió con una de las condiciones de muerte, Mimi ya fue demasiado generoso una vez. Regresar a Jack implicaría un desequilibrio que sólo traería problemas.

—Pero tengo entendido que podrá regresar con Mimi durante los inviernos —explicó Jamie, con una leve sonrisa— Cuando sea invierno en el Hemisferio Norte y en el Hemisferio Sur, él vendrá junto con Mimi y podrá cumplir con su deber como guardián. Después de todo no fue convertido en Heraldo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —dijo Norte, aliviado. Si bien Jack estaría nueve meses del año con Mimi...aún podrían verlo y eso era mejor que no verlo jamás—. Pero eso quiere decir que Serafina tendrá que volver a controlar el invierno.

—Sólo cuando sea necesario —contestó ella sin dejar de ver afuera—. Esa sigue siendo tarea de Jack.

Todo quedó en silencio. Los guardianes digiriendo las nuevas noticias, Jamie gozando esos momentos con sus maravillosos amigos que tantas alegrías le habían dado. Miró a cada uno de ellos, y no podía estar más agradecido con la vida que le había tocado. Conocerlos hizo que todo valiera la pena. Absolutamente todo.

—Pero Jamie...

Volteó al escuchar su nombre de voz de Toothiana, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya estaba volando encima de él, con temor en su mirada.

—Si Jack se quedó con Mimi por haber decidido morir, y Sophie está bien …—Jamie se tragó el nudo en la garganta que se formó, pero no tenía caso— ¿Cuál cera fue la que usaron en la vela de Sophie?

Un rayo cayó... demasiado cerca para el gusto de todos. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes y relámpagos, la luna no era visible. Serafina seguía viendo al exterior cruzada de brazos.

La única respuesta que Toothiana recibió por parte de Jamie fue su inocente sonrisa formándose en su rostro, y un par de ojos húmedos que contenían lágrimas que ya no iban a salir porque ya habían sido suficientes. Porque él estaba feliz y no triste: tan feliz que Toothiana lo abrazó para compartir su alegría, acariciándole la espalda, diciéndole que todo estaba bien; tan feliz que Norte se paró de inmediato y se unió al abrazo, jurando una y mil veces que harían lo posible para que Sophie jamás pasara tristezas y penas; tan feliz que aunque Meme no hablaba, no le tuvo que decir a Jamie que desde ese momento en adelante sólo tendría sueños hermosos; tan feliz que Bunnymund de tan abrumado que estaba cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con sus patas murmurando por lo bajo con tal intensidad que todo su cuerpo temblaba; tan feliz que Madre Naturaleza ignoró por un momento que era primavera y el viento frío de invierno corrió una vez más.

Pero Jamie estaba feliz, porque por Sophie todo había valido la pena.

Hasta su vida.

.

.

.

— _La única manera para que tu hermana viva es si la cera de su vela aumenta. Pero aquí no se produce y no podemos regresarla al Prado. Necesitaríamos quitar cera de otra vela. Lo cual implica acortar la vida de alguien más. Acción que si bien es posible, yo prefiero no llevar a cabo._

_Realmente ambos sabían que tendría que haber una condición especial para salvar a Sophie mediante la otra alternativa, era obvio pues hasta Mimi fue muy renuente en admitirlo. Pero sí. Esa era la condición._

— _Pero ¿si alguien accede voluntariamente a donar esa cera?_

— _¡Jamie no!_

_Jack tomó al niño por los hombros, él no podía cometer tal cosa ¡no podía! Pero su horror fue más grande al ver la cara de determinación que tenía._

— _¡Es mi vida y es mi hermana! —replicó Jamie indignado— ¡Claro que puedo!_

— _¡Piensa en Sophie y en tu mamá!_

_Obtuvo el resultado que quería, Jamie dudó, inclusive vio el miedo en su mirada, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por la misma valentía que vio en él hace siete años._

— _Por eso lo hago. Jack, si no lo hago yo ¿quien más? ¿Tú? Tu ya has hecho suficiente. Bajaste hasta aquí dispuesto a ser Heraldo ¿Y encima esperas que deje que mates a mi hermana? No sólo porque sea mi hermana, sino porque sé lo mucho que la amas, casi tanto como yo. ¿Crees que no sé todo lo que tuviste que pasar? Si hubiera sabido de esto, antes lo hubiera hecho, no te hubiera permitido bajar._

_Fue cuando a Jack se le ocurrió algo._

— _¡Mimi usa mi vela! —exclamó señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar_

— _¡NO LO HAGAS! —Jamie lo tomó por brazo, girándolo hacia sí._

— _Jamie, tú todavía tienes mucho por vivir —intentó hacerlo razonar Jack_

— _Pero tu tienes un deber con todos los niños. Yo solamente con Sophie y lo cumpliré._

— _¡No! Bajé hasta aquí, ya no puedo subir ¿Lo olvidaste? Una de las condiciones para que yo entre hasta acá es aceptar la muerte ¿No es así Mimi? Ya no soy un guardián._

_La muerte sólo los observaba intensamente, analizándolos con la mirada, después de varios segundos así, lanzó un suspiro._

— _¿No me escuchaste? Tú no has dejado de ser guardián, sin embargo, algo es cierto, tú no puedes regresar porque aceptaste tu muerte. Lo único que me queda es apagar tu vela para que tu alma inicie el viaje de regreso. Y aunque pudieras regresar, la cera de tu vela no le sirve a Sophie. Tu fuiste resucitado por mi y convertido en guardián por hombre de la luna. Eres un inmortal._

— _¿Y si yo quiero puedes usar mi vela?_

_Jamie entonces se acercó a Mimi emocionado, pero antes de poder tocarlo, la muerte se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás._

— _Sí, Jamie Bennett. Aún en contra de lo que yo pienso y siento. Puedo usar tu vela si me lo pides... es tuya, puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con ella._

_La decisión estaba tomada entonces. Una decisión que le dolió demasiado a Jack. Sintió que iba a llorar una vez más, pero no lo creía posible. Ya había sido demasiado. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, por lo que no vio cuando Jamie lo abrazó una vez más._

— _Gracias por todo Jack, gracias —Jamie le susurraba al oído, Jack sólo pudo abrazarlo de vuelta—. Yo sé que hiciste hasta lo imposible y estoy seguro que, de no ser porque vine, hubieras ido por el alma de Sophie sólo para que no sufriera... o hubieras tomado mi lugar con la vela. Lo sé, yo sé, yo sé... pero es mi decisión no lo olvides._

— _¿No tienes miedo?_

— _Demasiado._

— _¿Es la única opción cierto? Yo ya no puedo hacer nada... te fallé._

— _¡No digas eso! —Jamie se separó y tomó a su amigo por las manos, unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon— ¡Tú no me fallaste! Ni a mí, ni a Sophie... todo lo que te dije ayer fue porque estaba enojado y muriéndome del coraje. Porque me sentía pequeño e insignificante, por no tener ningún tipo de control de las cosas... pero ahora... ahora lo tengo. Puedo hacer lo que no hice ayer. Puedo salvar a Sophie, puedo salvar a mi hermana Jack. Así como tú salvaste a la tuya._

_Jack se limpió los ojos con su manga, sin soltar a Jamie._

— _¿Sabes que eso es lo que quería evitar?_

— _Me imagino..._

_Mimi carraspeó, teniendo la atención de los dos, estos lo vieron y notaron una vela extra la cual lucía más pequeña que la que estaba dentro de la jaula que lucía como nueva. También se percataron de la presencia de chacal y de la fruta en su boca._

— _Les diré algo, me cayeron bien... a pesar de todo el drama que tuve que ver y soportar. No los culpo, son vivos, son así de irracionales y se dejan llevar por sus emociones. Por eso los aprecio tanto. Así que Jamie, le di el resto de tu cera a tu hermana, pero te deje un tiempo extra, usalo bien. Pero recuerda: Sophie ya tuvo su muerte marcada. Así que cualquier accidente letal, o intento de suicidio...aunque aún le quede cera, morirá. Es cosa tuya si lo dices o no. Y a tí, Jack, una mordida de esa fruta y tendrás el mismo privilegio que yo._

_Chacal se acercó volando hacia Jack, con la fruta en su boca, la cual depositó en la palma extendida de Jack. Era una granada.  
_

— _¿Y ese es?_

— _Ir al mundo de los vivos en invierno. Los tres meses en el Hemisferio Norte, y los tres en el sur. Seis meses. Podrás seguir siendo un guardián en tu temporada._

_El castaño miró a Jack, feliz, a pesar del futuro que le deparaba. Él le sonrió, aunque aún podía sentir esos sentimientos encontrados luchando en su interior por la supremacía._

— _Así podrás cuidar a Sophie —le dijo._

_Jack le sonrió a Jamie, de verdad._

— _Eso haré, lo juro._

Jamie abrió los ojos, hace mucho que no soñaba con eso. Si mal no estaba tenía cerca de tres años sin hacerlo. La última vez fue como a la semana de tener a Sophie devuelta en su casa, después de ese incidente donde cayó al lago y casi moría de hipotermia. Milagrosamente se había salvado. Los médicos no sabían explicar el por qué, y aunque él se lo preguntó por mucho tiempo, jamás encontró una respuesta lógica. Sophie le dijo que no tenía importancia, que lo bueno era que estaba ahí con ellos, que todo salió bien. Y la verdad es que tenía razón. Así que desde entonces Jamie se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a estar con su hermana, a jugar con ella, a ayudarla en todo lo que pidiera, a hacerla feliz y protegerla. Inclusive procuraba alimentar su creencia en Santa, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua... y un tal Jack Frost que sólo la visitaba en invierno. Realmente le parecía lindo eso, creer en una magia que por alguna razón él había dejado de lado, y no quería que Sophie la perdiera.

Era extraño cómo la experiencia de estar tan cerca de la muerte lo había cambiado más a él que a Sophie. Porque se juró a sí mismo que a partir de ese momento viviría la vida al máximo y cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz la aprovecharía, vencería sus miedos y recibiría cada día como un regalo.

Había mejorado la relación con su mamá. No es que estuviera mal, pero se volvió más expresivo en cuanto a su cariño por ella. Y sus amigos, realmente disfrutaban ese cambio tanto como él.

Parpadeó, se giró sobre su costado y miró su reloj despertador. Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer.

—Veo que realmente has sabido aprovechar el tiempo.

Jamie se sobresaltó ante esa voz ajena que desconocía, pero en en alguna parte de su memoria resonaba con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, en cada oscuro rincón de su cuarto pero nada. Lo dejó de lado, probablemente fue su imaginación o estaba soñando, así que regresó a dormir, apoyando su cabeza en su almohada, sintiendo que ésta encajaba a la perfección con él, buscó una posición cómoda y dejó que el sueño lo envolviera.

—Descansa en paz, Jamie. Te lo mereces amigo.

Y entre aquel mundo y el siguiente, Jamie pudo decir entre sueños eternos.

—Gracias Jack.

Eran las doce de la noche. Ya era 20 de Marzo cuando Jamie Bennett murió.

Pero aún no era primavera.

Era una Primavera Anticipada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] En el libro 3 se revela la historia de Toothiana. Es la que más mal la pasó de todos.


	6. Epílogo

Después de varios inviernos Jack aún no se acostumbraba a la naturalidad con la que Mimi y él atravesaban un tronco del inframundo y salían por uno del Prado en tan sólo un paso cuando en realidad habían pasado 24 horas completas. Le parecía increíble pero Mimi insistía en que con el tiempo se acostumbraría, que así le pasó a él al principio.

Vivi siempre los recibía con un abrazo a los dos, pero Jack no era ciego ni tonto. A Mimi lo abrazaba más tiempo, y tampoco era sordo porque aunque fueran en voz baja, podía oír todo los mimos que Vivi le hacía a la flacucha muerte, los cuales, de ser posible, lo harían sonrojar como a un niño pequeño. Cuando preguntó al respecto Mimi solo le dijo:

—Si quieres que todo salga bien entre nosotros, ni preguntes.

Vida después le ofrecía a Jack un té de miel, o algún dulce... hecho de miel. Pero solamente a él. Mimi no podía comer, era la muerte. Toda cosa viva que no fuera Vida moría si él la tocaba. Con la rubia regordeta no había problema... ella rebosaba de vida. Era como si se anularan al momento de tocarse.

Aún así era una situación tan normal que no parecían ser dos seres tan antiguos y poderosos como los conocía. Más que nada parecían dos amigos de toda la vida re-encontrandose como si hubiera pasado muchos años en lugar de unos meses. Aunque si era cierto lo que le dijo Mimi sobre la granada... tenían realmente poco desde que se empezaron a ver.

—Oye Escarcha, ¿quieres?

El albino salió de sus pensamientos, regresando su vista a su nuevo compañero de "casa" quien estaba sentado en el barandal de un parque, manteniendo el equilibrio sin problema y con una caja de chocolates que comía con gusto.

Momento ¡¿CAJA DE CHOCOLATES?!

—¿Qué haces tú con eso? —preguntó Jack asombrado porque realmente Mimi estuviera comiendo.

Pero Mimi ni se detuvo a contestarle porque ya se había metido otro chocolate a la boca aunque todavía tuviera como cinco en ella y todavía no se los tragara. Y como al parecer se iba a concentrar en eso, Jack aceptó la oferta y tomó dos y se los metió a la boca.

El sabor era extraño, primero sintió la miel pero endurecida, siguió saboreando y lamiendo hasta que sintió el chocolate adentro, pero no era un chocolate común. Aunque la combinación era extraña sabía deliciosa. Era chocolate mezclado con miel.

¿Eso era posible? Quién sabe, pero sabía bien.

—Es la primera vez desde mi creación que puedo comer chocolates —exclamó Mimi deleitado con el sabor y desbordante de felicidad. Había hecho una pausa para hablar—, no me importa que sean chocolates solo de miel. Es comida. Al fin puedo comer.

Jack realmente nunca lo había visto feliz.

—Sabes la historia ¿cierto? hace muchos años Serafina nos dio las mariposas a cambio del don de la inmortalidad. Y se la dimos a ella y al resto de los guardianes.

—Sí ya sé, y hace más de 310 años Bunnymund y Hombre de la Luna te regalaron la granada para poder venir al mundo al menos en invierno a cambio de regresarme —realmente le fastidiaba esa historia, no porque la escuchara mucho, sino porque arruinaba el buen humor que tanto le había costado recuperar después de lo de Jamie y Sophie— ¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Realmente eres un idiota —dijo Mimi lanzándole la tapa en forma de huevo, cosa que Jack esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo— Resulta que esta cajita de chocolates y la dotación de por vida de ellos son un regalo de Bunnymund y Vivi. La miel usada para estos chocolates es de los árboles de la vida, y Bunnymund siendo tan buen chocolatero era el único capaz de trabajar con la combinación. Todo cortesía de tu amigo favorito.

La muerte alzó la cabeza y Jack lo imitó, esa noche la luna resplandecía como pocas veces lo hacía. Y Jack sólo tuvo que unir los puntos.

Empezó a brincar de la emoción con cayado en mano, después dio un salto y terminó de cuclillas a un lado de Mimi

—¿Es en serio? ¿Es él?

—Si —afirmó el moreno metiendo otro dulce a su boca— Yo no miento Jack Frost. Así que tienes tres meses. Si tienes suerte probablemente pase por aquí.

El espíritu del invierno no necesito más. El viento corrió tan fuerte como sólo él podía lograrlo hacer, llevándose a su amo que lucía feliz como nunca antes.

Iba a encontrar a un viejo amigo.

Mimi sonrió y volvió la mirada a la luna.

—Supongo que guardaste estos chocolates para una emergencia. Es algo ruin de tu parte si me lo preguntas, pero te entiendo. Un regalo bien invertido ¿eh? —se comió otro chocolate—. Eres un ser curioso Hombre de la Luna. Bueno, pero curioso —miro nuevamente a la luna, con una radiante sonrisa pero una mirada traviesa—Porque sólo a ti se te ocurre intentar crear a un inmortal.


End file.
